New and Improved
by macfaerie
Summary: Bad Ass Bella and Evil Edward, make quite the pair or do they. Bella has come back to Forks her dinky hometown. Edward is a long time resident and the town's golden boy not really .Will they hook up or will Bella kick him to the curb.
1. ch1

New and Improved

Chapter 1 – Ready, Set, Go!

**BPOV**

"_Hey Swan, Why don't you change your name back to "the ugly duckling," and Hey watch… out … for that … Oops there she goes AGAIN boy's!" _

A loud boom shook me from my nightmare. Trying hard not to freak out, I sat up in my bed just in time hear Charlie's police cruiser pull off down the street.

Throwing off my covers, and climbing out of bed in just a thong and tank top, I am so glad I remembered to buy an electric blanket before coming to live back in Forks. I had completely blocked out just how damn cold it is here.

Grabbing my towel and fresh panties from my drawer, I pad off to a hot shower and then on to my first day at Forks high. It's the middle of the year, but the first day of a new semester. Fitting in _shouldn't_ be _too_ much of a problem. I just hope that everyone **doesn't **recognize me.

To say that this "ugly duckling" has grown into a beautiful "swan" is the understatement of the year.

This thought is confirmed as I run a hand though my freshly washed and dried, silky brown locks with their mahogany highlights. I can see it in my sparkly white, straight teeth. However, I do believe that my creamy pale skin and flashy deep brown and glowing eyes cement that fact.

Attention all, Bella Swan … I mean Marie Dwyer … I decided to takes Phil's last name, my mom's husband and my financial benefactor, and use my middle name so that I could be welcomed back with out having to be "the ugly duckling" again. Marie Dwyer is going to be the hottest girl in school. Watch out competition. I am here to stay.

_Besides I have to stay I can't go home. Not after everything that happened._

A slight frown adorns my beautiful face just long enough for me to notice. I brush it off and continue my morning ritual. After finishing my make-up I take a long look in the mirror and prepare myself for a _"swan's on a mission pep-talk"_, after sykeing myself up for an awesome day, I head to my room for the finishing touch. Clothing, it not only makes the man, but on a sexy body is makes him go crazy. I send a kiss to my perky ass, turn up the tunes and start rummaging in my closet.

My nightmare from this morning pray's in my mind again. It's the same one that has plagued me my entire life.

_It was 5__th__ grade. I was chubby, with mousy, tangled, and blah brown hair. My matching brown eyes didn't hold any luster either. I was off to my first day of school, recently fitted for new braces, and sporting a stupid Snoopy cast on my right arm from a new fall at the end of summer. The usual students were attending their first day too, namely the Cullen boys, big brother Emmett, and his bratty and cruel younger brother Edward. _

_Edward teased me relentlessly, every day of every year that we attended school together._

UGH! Just thinking about him spurs me to select my tightest pair of skinny jeans with an extra low back, so my butterfly thong can peek out, and low cut, short around the middle crystal blue sweater with the fitted sleeves. That way my diamond belly ring, and wonderful push-up bra cleavage can show. I grace my feet with a pair of black stilettos. Then I grab my messenger bag and coat on my way out the door.

Taking the doorknob in my hands, a small voice speaks out. A younger voice that says,

_Bella do you really want to do this? Five years have passed, people can change, they can mature and grow up you know?_

I shake my head reminding my inner voice that she is too young to know what is good for me anymore, and that I am going to do this! With or with out her, I prefer _with out_.

After locking the door, I turn to see my baby, sitting in the driveway under a protective cover I don't want the elements getting to her. I Opt, to take my dads old beat up truck for my first day. I can drive my baby tomorrow.

I laugh to myself. If they think seeing the "new girl" in the _flesh_ so to speak isn't enough, wait until they get a load of "Bella Swan reformed little rich girl"!

Whoops, I mean the new student Marie Dwyer, the distant niece of Charlie Swan.


	2. ch2

New and Improved

Chapter 2 – It's a Grove Thing

**EPOV**

From: giantmannhood

_To: __lustbunnie69_

_Subject: Hey Sick Bitch!_

_Hey what's up Bitch? X-mas vaca was smokin! The chicks were hot, the sun was hotter, and I was the hottest thing there. So sorry you missed it. NOT! So want me to pick you up for school? Be ready in 30 I gotta wack on once for good measure! LOL!_

_E._

_From: __lustbunnie69_

_To: __giantmannhood_

_Subject: FUCK YOU CULLEN!_

_Hey fucker! My vaca was awesome too! I got laid by my girlfriend so what is your virgin ass doing this morning! Wackin one off with Rosie… and not Emmett's HOTTER than you Fiancé … right! FUCKER! I will be waiting and you have better be here early I know how virgin dick is… you see tits and you spew! LMAO!_

_JAZZ!_

_From: __giantmannhood_

_To: __lustbunnie69_

_Subject: FUK YOU! BITCH!_

_Man, Alice you know how to get a guy! Tell Jasper I will be there. Oh, and if his mom catches you in his room this early she will fly off the broom. Cya at school!_

_E._

After closing out my email I quickly pulled up the new _"free"_ porn site I found while on Christmas vacation. Emmett showed me a directory of free porn sites. This one I found was just amateur videos, but the guy has got some good stuff. They were either of this hot chick what was a real MILF (mother I'd like to fuck), or of this totally hot brunette, with a killer ass. She has a butterfly tattoo right between her shoulder blades with the word _"dream"_ scrolled underneath. I'm such a poser, but really it's just these views of skin that gets me hard and the voyeurism of it. All the videos are from like her bedroom window or a hidden camera in the bathroom. The ones in her bedroom are the best. I guess I should really report the site, but hell… she doesn't look like she doesn't know they are there. One time I actually was graced with her turning to face the camera, but it cuts off before I can clearly make out what she looks like.

I reach into my drawer and pull out the lotion and Kleenex… ready to get some morning wood relief.

Setting the most recent video to replay mode I pull my cock from my boxers and begin a light stroke. After a couple of scenes I know time is getting away and I need to go, so I lather my hands is lavender lotion and put my palms to work on _"woody"_.

First with long slow strokes then alternating between short strokes and rubbing the head. When the video zooms in on her ass and I see her bend over flashing me a skimp of her soft pink middle, my eyes roll back and I imagine I'm there, I'm the one holding the camera and she putting on this show for me.

My strokes become faster and as I feel my cum rise in my groin I tighten my grip and in a few more strokes I release, right as she turns to the camera and it cuts off.

_Damn that was good!_

I really wish I knew this girl. So I can tell her what just a glimpse of her flowery sweetness does to me… I'm already hard again, as the video starts to replay and I see her tight, cute ass played out in front of me.

Looking at the clock I close my laptop and throw the evidence away. Shutting the desk drawer on my secret stash. My cell rings, it's _Womanizer _by Britt, of course, because Jazz has Alice wrapped around his pinky dick!

I answer while I head to the shower, "Yo, bitch what up!"

"Man, sorry I didn't know you messaged me before, Alice…"

"No, sweat bro… listen I am coming over in a few. Just getting into the shower now." He must know that though because I'm in the bathroom and the water is already running.

"OK, no problem. Cya in few!" with that Jasper hangs up, and I finish my fantasy of _**her,**_ in the shower.

Pulling into the school parking lot my eyes behold a rare site. Chief Swan's old Chevy pickup is parked in the student lot.

It can only mean one of two things. Either he sold it with out telling me. Damn I made him a, really, good offer, or he is here on personal business.

The thought entered and left my mind as I strutted into school and to my first class, English. It looks like a normal day at the local teen jail! High School.


	3. ch3

New and Improved

Chapter 3 – First Day in the Yard

**BPOV**

Every high school is apparently the same, a jail for adolescents. Even though Fork High is small, it's the same. Students are corralled in, directed to their daily activities, boring class after boring class, then they feed you some slop and you go home.

I have had the luxury of participating in four classes so far today. They were English, Math, History, and Study hall. I have Gym and Biology to look forward to this afternoon. Right now I am planning to partake of the, so-called, nourishment they are providing. Gross! Meatloaf surprise. I think I'll have an apple and some lemonade both made outside of the school kitchen.

While standing at the end of the check out line I survey the landscape. On one side of the cafeteria I see a group of people from some of my classes. On the other side I see the one person I really connected with today, so far.

My first class this morning pleasantly surprised me with two students who I absolutely adore. I met a, really, sweet girl named Angela, and the cutest pixie of a girl, Alice.

I shared my personal love of fairies, and shopping, with Alice and I think we will become best friends. At least while I am here. I hate lying to her about my real name, but if I meet up with either of the Cullen boys there is NO WAY! I want them to know who I am.

Alice spots me right away, she begins to wave me over when I am accosted by none other than _"The name's Newton, Mike Newton"_ who the hell does he think he is, the damn sexy Agent 007, James Bond himself. Oh, Hell to the NO!

Mike greets me, again. We have English and Study Hall together, yuck. He proceeds to yank my tray from my hands almost causing me to trip… thank god I have developed good grace. With 5 years of working the balance beams and taking gymnastics in private lessons, given by Mary Lou Retton herself. Ah, I love money. I love that my mom and her husband lavish me in it. I pretty much get what I want.

Ok, so while I took a trip home, in 30 seconds or less, Newton had managed to get my tray across the room to _his _table. Which he is sharing with Angela, thank goodness, but also Jessica Stanley, she is still a bitch even after five years, but she didn't know who I was. Eric Yorkie he didn't recognize me either, the rest of the table was new to me Newton of course, his family moved here about six months after I left, and Tyler Crowley who just moved here last summer.

A couple of tables over I can see Ben Cheney and Lauren Mallory they are sitting with the Clearwater twins Leah and Seth. Leah keeps giving me the evil eye. I'm guessing she's the only one to _"think"_ she knows me from somewhere, I mean we used to be best friends so I can't imagine she would forget me completely. Not like everyone else, they wouldn't even be able to guess who I am. Leah on the other hand should _**know**_ our dad's are fishing buddies. I know Charlie has mentioned my return. She must be wondering why I haven't said anything to her and at the very least why I am not using my real name.

Leah knows what life was like for me. She knows the hell Edward Cullen put me though and the rest of them just joined in with him. Leah and her brother Seth were the only ones to treat me like a person and not some freak.

As these errant thoughts crossed my mind, my eyes wondered over to Alice's table again. This time she aggressively waves me over and is offering me the only seat not taken at her table. I turn to head that way leaving Newton and my apple behind, but my eyes catch someone else's and that causes every muscle in my body to run to Mike Newton, my apple, and as far away from _**him**_ as possible.


	4. ch4

New and Improved

Chapter 4 – Cell Block B (for Biology)

**EPOV**

School is like jail for kids, they shuttle you around to your classes and punish you if you step out of line in the least. One time Mrs. Cope caught me with Tanya in the Janitors closet, we were still pretty much clothed, but I had managed to get her top and bra off, she has the best fake tits of any Senior I've had the luxury of fondling.

_Hmmmm_

I just wish I could find a girl worth sticking my dick in. If there is anything my parents have instilled in my brother and me, it's that you don't play in the puberty meadow with just anyone. That's would be why he and Rosalie are getting married. I imagine she'll be showing by graduation. They are trying to keep it all hush, hush, but come on Forks is about the size a quarter. You can't shit without your neighbor handing you the toilet paper.

It's clear and understood that Edward Cullen doesn't date, or have a girlfriend. If you are lucky enough to get felt-up at a party or sneak a quick make-out secession in the Janitors closet (without getting caught!) then you know better than to talk about it, to anyone. I will deny it and then you are labeled a slut for chasing me.

I started that plan as soon as I noticed girls. That would have been right around 5th grade. However, I would change my whole plan _and _rules if I could find my new "woody relief" girl. She's so hot … damn schoolyard boner.

I need some "woody relief" now, where is Stanley she's always good for blow-pop. While perusing the yard my eye's lock with a certain shapely brunette. Much to my distaste she turns tail and practically runs over to Newton's table. Ah, there is Ms. Stanley.

Jessica spots me and I wave her over with my eyes. Throwing in my "Sex" grin, I can see her smile from here. It's so great when they aim to please. I'm guessing she is holding out for something more than a quick suck in the Jc, but really there is no WAY I would plug that pussy with anything attached to me. I know for a fact that she participates in Newton's animal antics on a regular basis. Basically, she fucks Newton on a marital schedule. And I won't share my apple pie with anyone! Once I find the right pie that is.

That thought has my smaller brain communicating with my larger one on what it would be like to have my "woody relief" girl in the Jc. All the sudden my thoughts are blasted with the 2nd sweetest ass I've seen today.

The brunette from before is at Stanley's table, and about to sit down. She bends over to put her bag on the floor and Oh. My. Fuck. Me. Now. Sex. Gods- please! Her ass is tasty and she is sporting the lowest cut skinny's in the yard, plus she gives me a show of a butterfly on her the top of her thong. My sex God in heaven loves me today.

"Hey, Cullen…"

"Yo!"

"EDDIE!", a large group shouted at me in unison.

"What the fuck bitches your ruining my afternoon matinee!" I scream at my table of reject friends, along with my brother and his "wife" – to – be.

"Damn Cullen, we wanted to know if you were coming with us to first beach later, Alice wants to ditch 7th period and invite her 'new _bestest_ friend'?" Jasper is trying to get me to think, and really all I can do is have a hormonal spaz attack.

"What! … Yah sure, what ever." Just when I think it's a done deal my big brain picks up the pace and reclaims some blood circulation from my dick, thank god.

"Wait, what 'new _bestest_ friend', I thought Alice had her posse right here. What Ali we aren't good enough for you? Or is Rose's getting fatter ass, weighing you down in the shop-a-thon this weekend?"

Flying French fries, and chicks yelling at me, I'm outta here.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD!" Both Rose and Alice yell at me, while Emmett and Jasper snicker to themselves, cuz they know I'm right.

"Whatever, I'm going. Cya'll bitches later … first beach right?" That last bit I call out as I head for the door.

I know they will all be in the parking lot after our next class. I now have the wonderful and oh so confused Mr. Banner, too bad his first name isn't David, we could have some real fun there… cuz he's always like _'don't get me angry, Cullen.'_ I have to laugh to myself, before I enter my cell snickering and giggling like a little school girl, oh that reminds me Jane is having a party this week. – hmmm I guess I can get some blow-pop there.

The bell is about to ring and I've already started the assignment. Come on, classifying. Childs play, and since I am my own lab partner I will get done early as usual. Let's just say that how I imagined thing but my favorite sex Gods had better intentions.

Obviously not as closely interested in my work as I thought, my senses are bombarded with a scent I know … I have never, and I mean NEVER come across this smell before. Well I have but not outside my bedroom. It's lavender, and now I'm sportin a boner again. I look up to see who has my favorite scent on and who should I see.

It's _**her**_.


	5. ch5

New and Improved

Chapter 5 – The Great Escape

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked up to the table Jessica had this "ga-ga" look on her face like someone hit her with the happy stick. I snapped my fingers at her before I turned to see exactly what had her undivided attention.

_OMG_

After practically picking my mouth up off the floor, I blinked and shook the gross image from my head. Jessica Stanley and Edward Cullen were making "ga-ga" eyes at each other.

Well since he was already looking this way, why not give him a better view. I decided to hand deliver my messenger bag on to the floor next to my chair exposing my pert little ass to the yard and right in Edward Cullen's line of site.

It must have worked because Jessica huffed, crossed her arms and then sent me glare daggers all though the rest of lunch.

Speaking of lunch, that … that … NEWTON! Creap. Fondled all my goodies and made eating lunch a total bust. Now I'll be hungry. I guess I can skip my last class, it's only gym.

I say my peace to everyone, give a nod to Leah who happened to bump into me on her way back to her table after, ever NOT so non-shalontly coming over to my table to ask Angela something about a party at Jane's this weekend. I know she did it on purpose, to get my attention. I played possum and told her it was kool.

I'm sure she'll call later tonight, or I'll get a lecture from my dad. However, he has pretty much stayed clear of me since I got here.

I don't know what my mom told him in regards to why I was coming _'home'_, but he doesn't hover, and for that I'm glad.

While putting my goodies in the trash, I am approached by my hope-to-be-new-bestest-friend, and a really hot blonde. I think I know her from somewhere.

"Hey, Marie… Marie." Alice called my name twice before I answered.

Get is right Swan you. are. Marie Dwyer remember? I give myself an internal smack on the back of the head.

Rubbing my head I answer Alice, "Oh, hi. Sorry I'm kinda off in my own little world today. It's so much to take in."

"Sure no problem, I know what you mean. When I first moved here I was to shy to even talk, for a whole week."

Unfortunately, that sounds like a long time, for Alice, considering she talked non-stop during class.

"What class do you have next, Marie?" This time the blonde girl asked me a question only her tone was a little pert.

"Um … Oh yah, bio." Like I didn't know. I had my schedule memorized the first day I got here.

"Sorry Marie, this is Rosalie. She is Emmett Cullen's fiancé." Alice made a cutesy sound when she got to the word 'fiancé, the she paused for a second, and stared at me.

While I wished for a Blissful Bella facemask. Instead of whichever expression my face was displaying at that moment. I know it was close to shock. In fact, I think I fell into the hole of the gossip abyss for a few seconds.

His '_fiancé'_, what the hell. They are just barely seniors. Of course the real surprise is that someone actually finds him and his foul mouth attractive. Suddenly it all came back to me, Rosalie was the yard bully in elementary school. She pushed '_Bella'_ down more that once on the playground.

This is going to be great, if Rosalie doesn't recognize me I'm in for sure.

A measurable amount of time must have passed because they both were staring at me like my head just exploded.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie. I'm Marie Dwyer, and I guess congratulations are in order. When is the big day?"

Both of them looked at me drop jawed, then looked at each other. "What, did I say something wrong, shouldn't you congratulate people when they get engaged?"

They both blew a sigh of relief and then Alice started chirping again, like that stranger than the twilight zone conversation was just a normal, everyday thing.

"Ok, Marie. Are you opposed to skipping school? I wouldn't normal come right out and ask a new bff this kind of thing but in your case I can tell that we are going to be like sisters and you are already so much like me that I knew you wouldn't be opposed to it so here is what we are doing," Oh my god she took a breath. But not a moment to soon her face began to turn colors.

It didn't matter though. No rest for the wicked. There she goes again. "We, that is Rosalie Emmett me and Jasper oh and Edward too are going down to a place we call First Beach to hang out?" she paused again. Only this time I was supposed to start talking. "… want to come?"

"What, um yah sure why not." What the Hell SWAN are you NUTZ!

'_Hello men in the white coats, yah, this is Bella Swan pretending to be Marie Dwyer, and I am certifiable because I am going to skip school, and go to a beach to hang out with a boy who has hated me since pre-school.'_

Oh, this is rich my inner voice is trying to be funny.

'_Wouldn't it be easier to just tell them who you really are. Before this blows up in your face, jokey smurf!'_

I thought I told you to be quite. I can handle this.

Great now I missed what Alice was saying, shit! Shit! Shit!

"… and then you go down that curvy gravel road …"

Thank God Rosalie spoke up. "Alice look at her. She just moved here. I don't think she knows what your talking about."

Thank you Rosalie.

"Ok, how about Rosie and I pick you up at your house at say 3:00 that should give you plenty of time to get home and change."

"Why, what's wrong with what I have on?" Duh you are wearing Stilettos …

"Um, well … not to be rude but I don't ever wear my Jimmie Choos to the beach, but hey…"

I cut her off, "Oh my god Alice you are so right, I totally forgot what I had on. yah I can change into something else."

"Great where do you live?"

There it is. It's do or die time now.

"Do you know where Chief Charlie Swan lives?" I squinted my eyes and waited for the wrath to begin.

Rosalie nudged me, oh great, I'm toast Rosalie knows.

I opened a peeking eye, and they were just staring at me.

Alice spoke first. "Yes we know where he lives, why?"

I was really hoping to put this off a couple more weeks, but here goes. "I live with Charlie … he is my … um. He's my uncle."

They both looked a little taken back at first but then shrugged it off and continued with their plan to pick me at 3:00.

As we all walked away, I drifted off to my next class, Biology. We said our goodbyes for now. The weight on my shoulders was lessening. Now to get past the Cullen boys.

While checking my books at my locker, some guy totally knocked me over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry … Hey! You're here. I thought this morning, but then … Wow! Nobody said anything. Why didn't you call?"

_**SHIT! BUSTED!**_


	6. ch6

New and Improved

Chapter 6 – Insight and Emotions

**APOV**

Relaxing in a wonderful dream world, I'm awaken to strong arms around me snuggling me to a rock hard chest. Next smooth cool kisses drifted over the back of my neck, while a hand sneaks down my arms, and sides around my hips and rests on my naked center.

Just being near him sends my body to places of unbridled pleasure. All he has to do is look at me. However, when we touch it's like every emotion in me is united and I'm wondering in an ocean of Jasper's love. Every wave bringing with it heightened sensations of ecstasy.

The most gratifying feeling is knowing he loves me as much as I love him, and that makes every touch a million times more … well just more.

I moan and lean my head in to him. Giving access to his lips. They play around my neck and down across the naked flesh of my shoulder. My back to his front, spooned together.

Every part of me is yearning for his touch. I can feel his arousal from behind. He rubs it along my backside. The friction increases my need to feel him inside me.

Each part of us is connected as we meld into one another. Jasper lefts my leg over his and begins a luscious decent down my backside. When I feel his hardness drift away from me I am naked and alone, but only for a brief moment because the next sensation I have, is a gentle thrust against my moist center.

I want to arch my back to receive him better, but Jasper senses my intentions and pulls me closer to him lifting me so that his lips can caress along my spine and with each kiss, he inches me down on to his hardness. Allowing him to fill me slowly and deeply.

Snuggled together we rock in a waving motion, each wave bringing us closer to the crash of a blissful, mutual climax.

My need for Jasper, and for my release becomes greater than my need for the soft gentle lovemaking we are enjoying now.

I feel a scream of delight as I turn us over. He is lying underneath me. I twist and fold my legs so I am facing away from him on my knees with his master cock reaching my brim, and I begin a steady, heaving motion gliding up and down on him. Jasper grasps my hips to help me along I know we are close.

In a sudden and quick maneuver, Jasper pulls my waist hard and we lunge forward. Floating for a moment before I am on all fours and he is pumping into me from the back.

I lower my head to edge of the bed, seizing it with all my might. Every stroke is like a battling ram of raw, powerful, sexual desire. The desire I know we both feel for each other.

I can't hold it in any longer I feel like I'm going to explode.

"_Oh, YES! OH MY GOD, YES! Oh, baby I'm almost there … unh … unh … UUUNNNHHHH!" _

"_Mmmm" _Showing Jazz what his master cock does to my, now rosy red pussy, I turn over and shower my love in kisses. "That was by far the best wake-up call I've ever had."

"Was it good for you?" Ah, the 17-year-old boy needs his reassurance.

Obviously the screaming and panting and calling him name I displayed not two minutes ago wasn't enough, that or he couldn't hear me over the music.

"Yes, baby. You are perfect. _'It'_ was perfect." I kiss him once more on the nose and push is ass out of bed.

"Go take a shower, I'm going home. I'll see you later at school." Smacking his ass, for good measure, I began collecting my things off the floor.

Last night when I snuck in his window, a horny 'Jasper Monster' attacked me and threw my clothes all about the room.

I laugh to myself while collecting my panties off his desk. When I pick them up, I notice he has mail. I pull it up. Who could it be? Great, none other than the playboy skank himself, Edward Cullen.

After sending a couple of messages to him, in which he figures out it's me. I'm reminded of the time and that I need get out of here before Jasper's mom catches me.

She knows we are serious but if she knew _how_ serious. Jasper and I both would be in the same boat with Emmett and Rosalie.

I shiver at the thought. Don't get me wrong, I love my Jazz, and I know that we will be together forever. However, I would like our forever to start somewhere after my first big fashion show, which is after college and an internship with Vera Wang.

The future isn't set in stone though, and if Jazz asks me to marry him tomorrow, I would say yes, cuz I love him that much. Besides Emmett and Rosalie's case is _**very**_ different.

Rosalie is pregnant.

When the parentals found out, well it was _'insisted upon'_ that Emmett _'do the_ _right thing'_.

I know that's what Jasper's mom would want, not only for her baby boy but for me too. She was left a single mom by Jasper's dad, and it's been a struggle for her.

My parents on the other hand are hippies, forever. I'm lucky Moon Star is my middle name and I don't have to tell everyone all the time. Middle names never have to rear their ugly heads unless you work for the government and well… hello fashion designer in the making here.

The problem with my parents is that they are _too_ free. It's nice that I have my own house attached to our main house but still, sometimes I wish they would just take a little more interest, with some authority.

I pull my sunshine yellow Porsche into my side of the garage. It was my sweet sixteen present, but it had to be yellow because it's a primary color.

Luckily, dad is already done with breakfast and in his office, my parents run several not-for-profit originations, but my grandparents left us a huge chain of restaurants in the Seattle area. That's how I get to be spoiled and they can't do anything about. The restaurants were actually left to me, because my parents refused them, and said I have the freedom of choice.

Heck yah, I choose to keep my credit cards.

My dad still runs things, but from our home. Once I turn 21 can take over, but I know daddy will still be the boss for me. I'll tell him and mom about my '5 year plan' which will include some _'spiritual'_ back packing through Europe.

The department stores and fashion runways that is, I hope to start with Italy.

Speaking of fashion, I need to hit the stores this weekend the spring lines will be out now that the New Year is over.

Jasper and I spent a wonderful Christmas together. We stayed here instead of going out of town like everyone else. Not like we weren't invited. The Cullen's asked us to join them, and Rosalie went.

For some reason I had a feeling that we needed to stay be hind, so we did.

I rush past my mom in the kitchen and fly up to my room. I only have 45 minutes to get ready and beat Jasper to school.

"Morning mom, in a hurry cya later."

She looks up from her coffee to see me running out the other kitchen door.

Once in my room I take off my clothes throwing them in the hamper and head for the shower.

My cell starts ringing while I'm in the shower. I let it go to voicemail, only Rose would call me this early.

Once out of the shower I see I'm right and hit the redial button on my phone.

"Hey Rosy what's up?"

She starts crying into the phone, "Alice why are you ignoring me, it's because I'm pregnant and fat right … you don't want to be my friend anymore because I'm fat … and pregnant, but it's mainly because I'm fat! Right!"

Oh, here we go again. I swear I am going to KILL Emmett, "No Rose you aren't fat sweetie, I can't even tell you're pregnant …"

"WHAT!" she interrupts me screaming, something about her being pregnant and its Emmett's baby. "It is too Emmett's baby, and I am pregnant do you want me to have my doctor call you."

I need to get her under control, "ROSALIE STOP!"

All I hear are sniffles, its safe. "Rose honey I know you are going to have a baby and that you are going to marry Emmett and live happily every after. Ok, now go get ready for school I'll see you in 30 minutes."

OH, My, GOD did I just say thirty minutes. I quickly grab a pair of Donna Karen Jeans, and Polo Sweater. After checking myself I slid into my Gucci riding boots, accessorize the ensemble, and leap down stairs, kiss my mom, and head off to school.

_Phew, right on time. _

Once there I see we have a new student, and I notice that Cullen and my boyfriend aren't her yet.

Our new student is driving a Red, or at least I think it's red. The color is so faded it's hard to tell, but anyway it's a truck.

While I wait for everyone else, I sit and watch the new student, who happens to be a girl. She drives this old beat up thing, but is dressed to the nines including a pair of Jimmie Choos . I can't believe she is wearing those in January. Her toes must be frozen.

However, it's not just, what she is wearing or even what she's driving that gets my attention. I hadn't notice the boys pull up, and Jasper is out right staring at her.

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ALL ABOUT!

I'm about to kick some ass.

Luckily, he looks my direction and his whole face lights up. Ok things are good. I will most definitely ride him about in though.

"Hey cutie, how was your morning?" My sweet, unsuspecting, boy.

"Mine? It was ok, I guess." I turn so as not to give away my giggle.

"What! I thought I heard the words utterly amazing spill from your screaming lips this morning while you rode me like a pro rodeo star."

I turn back to him, my jaw on the ground. Smacking his arm I start to give him the argument of his life, but he takes me in his arms and kisses me like I am the only woman on earth and he was put here just for me.

_That's it, put a fork in me, I'm done. _

The bell rings and we head off to our separate classes. No more new girl to worry me. That is until I see her in my first hour.

You know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Hi, my name is Alice. Are you new here?"


	7. ch7

New and Improved

Chapter 7 – Animal Kingdom

**JPOV**

"_Oh, yah!_ _Mmmm"_ I think to myself while snuggling with my sweetie. Alice is soo hot. Jasper Hale you are one lucky bastard.

Alice came over last night just when I needed her most. I had been watching Species 2 with all its sex and naked threesome action … if it weren't for all the blood and guts I would say this is good porn. It was just after the threesome part that Alice crawled through my bedroom window.

I couldn't help myself I attacked her with animal need. My, not so little, monster cock needed some Alice, soft as flower petals, pussy!

After practically driving each other mad with dirty, lustful, hot, sweaty sex, we snuggled our naked bodies together for what was left of the night.

I can't wait until we can get married. Then I can have her every day, every way, everywhere, and every time I want her. However, that will have to wait. I have a plan and as much as I love Alice, and my plan defiantly includes her, I need to get some things in order first. Lawyers don't just sprout up overnight.

I may act like a juvenile delinquent but I have a 4.1 GPA and work very hard to keep it. It's the jerk attitude that keeps me off the nerd radar. Cullen helped me with that as soon as we met. He's an even bigger nerd than me but you would never know. He _'must protect the image'…_. I laugh to myself in the early waking hours of a new day at school.

With a stiff morning drink growing between my legs and my hotter than the surface of the sun girlfriend snuggling up to it, I couldn't help but ravage her again. It was almost time for the alarm clock to go off so I turned on the stereo by remote and took to the sheets!

Twenty minutes, and a bucket of sweat, later. My beautiful, Fuck me HOT! Ali had her soft pedals were wrapped around my dick in such a way I could gaze at her back and oogle her ass. A small bead of sweat rolled down her spine and I knew we were close. I took action and flipped us so I could take her Texas Rodeo style.

"_Oh, YES! OH MY GOD, YES! Oh, baby I'm almost there … unh … unh … UUUNNNHHHH!" _Alice screamed at me over the music.

School will be awesome today, only cuz the sex this morning was amazing.

After kissing, my love, sending her out my window and on her way home I sighed and quickly got dressed. While putting my stuff in my bag I noticed my computer was on. That's when I found Alice's email messages to Edward on my account.

'_Fucker!'_ I thought laughing to myself.

I quick like dialed his number and relayed my apologies for not getting to my computer before Alice. He let me know, there was _'no worries'_ about it and he would be here soon to pick me up.

While I waited, I heard a familiar sound rumble past my still open window.

'_Nah'_ I thought.

But it kept coming closer. So I looked out the window and what do I see, Charlie Swan's old Chevy rollin by. Ohhh, Eddie is gonna be pissed. I laughed to myself and then strutted down stairs to wait for him.

By the time he got there we would almost be late for school and I was missing time with my baby.

"Damn pussy, what took you so long, your make-up looks like shit." I laughed at Edward.

"Very funny perv, you want to kiss these lovely lips or what!" He said while grabbing his crotch.

"Let's just go I know Alice will beat us there. I swear you take longer than a woman and you still look like shit."

"You can walk you know Jazz, I'll dump your ass off five miles out of town and make you hike it back with your willie waving in wind."

I shook my head at him as we were pulling into the parking lot. He shut his mouth so quickly I know he saw it too. At the end of the lot close to the school was, Chief Swan's ride. A 1960's old red, or used to be red, Chevy pickup.

What caught my attention though was who got out of it. I don't think Edward noticed, I don't see how but his lack of profanity and over all "sexual innuendos" were lacking in the air.

It was better this way, though. Because I think that _Bella Swan_ is back.


	8. ch8

New and Improved

Chapter 8 – Highway to Hell

**BPOV**

(First Grade)

"Ouch! Edward Cullen you're mean. I'm telling, Mrs. Penny!"

"Isabella you're such a tattle tale!" he whispered to me. "I didn't do it!" he yelled at Mrs. Penny.

Later that day he found me hiding on the playground crying.

"Are you ok?"

Sniffling I looked up at the second cutest boy I had ever seen.

(Fourth Grade)

"Ouch! Edward Cullen You are such a jerk!" He didn't pull my hair that time but he pushed me down in the mud and called me names, which in turn had all the other kids in class laughing at me. Except for one.

After everyone had gone, he offered me a hand, and helped me out of the mud. He walked me to the nurse's office and waited for me to get cleaned up so we could go back to class.

That day and every day after, until the end of summer, we walked to school together, and played after school together. If Edward picked on me, he stood up for me and told him to stop. I guess as far as 10 year olds go, He and I were '_going out'_, as in Boyfriend and girlfriend.

That was until I fell one day while we were climbing trees in his back yard and my dad went nuts and told me I couldn't play with him anymore.

By the time School started, I had new braces and a glorious snoopy cast to go with my loneliness and he was hanging out with Edward and Emmett Cullen.

(Fifth Grade)

The next time Edward Cullen chose to pick on me, he didn't have to pull my hair or push me down. He chose the ultimate humiliation and embarrassed me in front of the entire school. There I stood in the middle of the gym waiting for class to start when, Edward Cullen struts up to me with his big brother Emmett and his best friend flanking him on either side.

"Oh, My, God! NO, I WILL NOT KISS YOU! ISABELLA SWAN! YOU ARE A FAT UGLY COW!" He yelled across the entire gym so EVERYONE could hear.

My face turned seven shades of red, then three shades of purple. I ran from school crying, all the way home. Once at home, in my empty house, crying and alone I called my mom and begged her to send for me. I knew she and Phil loved their "alone" time, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of forks.

(Present Day, the junior locker hall at Forks High)

"Oh, I'm so sorry … Hey! You're here. I thought this morning, but then … Wow! Nobody said anything. Why didn't you call?"

_**SHIT! BUSTED!**_

There he stood tall and handsome, the second cutest boy I had ever seen. Ok that wasn't true anymore but he still was sexy hot!

"Um, …" I open my mouth, but really what the hell was I going to say?

_You're busted now, might as well come clean the jig is up!_

I swear if my younger self wasn't so, bossy ... SHUT! UP!

Ok Swan here is your moment, you aren't the same person you were then, there is no way he could recognize you, just tell me he's wrong, fake it… _**run**_!

"Sorry, Um … you seem to have me mistaken for someone else, I'm Marie Dwyer." This has to work. I put my hand out, as apiece offering.

All the while wishing time could reverse and I wouldn't have stopped at my locker before class.

"What?" he says. After a short pause, he winks at me. "Come on Bells I know you drove Charlie's truck to school. WOW! I have so much to ask you and tell you, When did you get back? Why didn't you call or come over? How are you? Where have you been?"

I put my hand up to stop him. I really don't want this going any further.

"Listen, I'm not who you think I am." My mouth was saying one thing and my eyes were pleading with another.

_Please just go along, Please._

HeJasper gave me another wink, then said. "Oh, sorry."

What he did next that told me I was royally screwed. He then took my hand, the hand attached to the arm I broke five years ago. His fingers gently ran his fingers across the faded scar on my wrist, where my bone had come through.

I shivered and sighed. I knew I wouldn't get away with this for long but, I had hoped that I could last longer than my first day of school.

"Please" I started pulling my hand back. "My name is Marie Dwyer, I am Charlie's niece."

He sighed too, "Sure, ok. Well … welcome to Forks. I hope you like it here." He then shook his head and walked past me to class just as the late bell rang.

_Damn Jasper Hale. _

_**SHIT I'M, BUSTED!**_


	9. ch9

New and Improved

Chapter 9 - Hussy

**APOV**

My eyes could only see red! I knew I had to keep this girl on a short leash. After Rose and I said our good-byes in the cafeteria right after Marie left, I forgot I needed to go to my locker for my next class. Just as I round the corner _there,_ they are. MY boyfriend and that, … that … HUSSY!

I couldn't hear what they were talking about but his excitement to see and talk to her was appalling, I will kick his ass later. Oh, and she is NOT welcome to join us at the beach. The last thing I want is him seeing her in a bikini!

When he grabs her hand and rubs her arm, it's all I can do not to run over there and punch them both!

Just then, Emmett comes up behind me and takes my attention away from where it needs to be.

"Hey Ali, what's this I hear about Jaz and the new girl?"

" WHAT! What the FUCK have you heard!" I scream at him.

His hands fly up to defend himself. "Whoa, Whoa! Nothing. Just Rosie said you saw him oogling her in the parking lot. I was just playin' around gawd."

"Sorry, Em. I just… am PMS-ing."

With that, Emmett backed away, mumbling something about women and their damn hormones and Rosie being enough for them all. I laughed for a second before I remembered why I was hiding out in this spot.

I peeked around the corner just in time to see Jasper walk away shaking his head, and Marie looking like she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Something is going on and by damned, I am going to figure out what it is.

The bell rings and I run my little ass to class, luckily, I have this one with Jaz, and he is going to get an ear full, or eye full I guess, since I have to resort to passing notes.

What the hell is going on with you and Marie!

Marie who?

Don't you Marie who me Mister! I saw the two of you in the hallway by the lockers!

Oh, I thought I knew her but I was wrong.

After his last comment, I let it go. He looked so sad when he gave me back the note, I couldn't press him anymore, and I couldn't be mad. I just wanted to hold him and comfort him. I also wanted to find out who this Marie is and why Jasper thinks he knows her.

I guess she is going to have to come this afternoon after all. All I've got to say is that she better not look Hot in a bikini!


	10. ch10

New and Improved

Chapter 10 – shit! SHit! SHIT!

**BPOV**

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I curse myself all the way to my next class.

What the hell was it again? Oh yah, Biology. This outta be easy.

While entering the room I'm bombarded with a burst of cool air. The idiot teacher is blaring a giant osculating fan at the class in the middle of January. WHAT a … oh forget it.

After calming my newly fluffed, and might I add gorgeous, hair back into submission. I take a once over on the room.

SHIT! Newton is here. Oh, thank God he already has a partner. I see only one empty seat. When I spot it several things happen at once. First Newton spots me, his waving pulls at my sight. Second that damn fan blows at me from behind and scatters all my hair in my face. Third Mr. Banner the teacher is yanking my permission slip from my hand and directing me to the already seen empty table, but before I can move his action pulls my distracted body forward and into none other than;

_**EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN!**_

Ugh! Why me? I mean really God why me? Well at least he is sitting up front and I don't have to be his partner.

"Hey, you need a hand?" Someone with a smooth and sexy voice is talking to me.

I fix my hair look around and who do I see.

It's Edward.

"Are you talking to me?" I manage to stagger out. Great now I sound like I'm verbally challenged!

_**Fuck! **_

First Leah, then the whole Alice and Rose in the lunchroom thing and finally fucking Jaz in the hall, I pinch myself just to be sure it's not a nightmare, cuz I would totally welcome that right about now.

"Yah, I'm talkin to you, sweet thing." Edward answers me in his I'm sexy _**AND**_ hot voice.

Of course since my arm now hurts, I'm completely losing my mind, and he didn't say anything mean and humiliating I conclude this not a nightmare at all.

Shit! Shit! Shit!

It's also, most defiantly not one of my dreams either.

"Uh …" I say stumbling again, only this time on my own words.

Ok, Swan get a fucking grip thank him, and move to the empty table like Mr. Banner directed.

"Thanks."

So I try not to look at asshole Cullen and take my stuff to the table that is three behind the one I fell on. While telling myself this is good, sitting behind Cullen is good, that way he can't stare at me. I plop on the stool put my head on the table and will myself into a happy place.

_Time for another pep-talk;_

OK Bella! You're a bad ass Bitch! YOU are here because you want to be! You are older, wiser, and WAY HOTTER!

Three deep breaths later…

"Hey there _Part_-ner"

Shit, SHIT, **SHIT**!

"_Well fuck me runnin with a rubber hose",_ I curse out in barely a whisper.

To my dismay, my new partner heard me.

I turn to his voice, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

Great my knees are jello, my arm pits are dripping, my tongue is dry, my palms are sweaty, and my fucking verbal filter is broken.

A younger me, known as my subconscious these days tries calling the 'I.T.' department but they are giving cable instillation time slots for repair. Basically I'm looking at a dysfunctional brain, approximately 52 minutes of Biology and a new reason to skip last period to go home.

_He's still staring, … SAY SOMETHING!_

Looking at him, I don't know if he heard me, but the look on his face is so …

Then he speaks, with that sexy smirk of his, _GAWD! _"Really? A _rubber hose_, well I think I can manage that."

OH, MY, FUCKING, GOD!

My mouth opens and shuts like 10 times before I can think of something to say.

_Damn broken filter._

"What?" I'll just play it off.

"You said you wanted to be fucked…" I put my hand over his mouth and quickly look around.

Making sure nobody heard him.

Hissing I scowl at him "I know what I said, _**YOU**_ weren't supposed to hear it."

"Oh, well I have ears like a bat. I hear everyone around me."

_He's so fucking cocky. Cocky is Sexy!_

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"Sorry, My cock what?"

_Wholly fucking cow did I say that shit out loud. _

Slapping my hand over my mouth, he's nodding.

"Yes … you … did." He pauses for a minute, obviously waiting to see what other profanities will 'cum' out of my mouth.

However, because I am still holding my hand over said mouth making sure I don't spew anything else.

This apparently is his cue to keep talking, "So anyway I hear you are _cum_-ing down to first beach with Ali and the gang. I just wanted to let you know that we usually try to swim then we build a bon fire and roast wieners, really _BIG_ ones."

He's shaking his eyebrows and flashing me that perfect fucking smile.

I can feel my center moistening. I cross my legs and remove my hand from my mouth.

Then I see my way out.

Time floats by second to second, each one a foot apart on the clock.

_When will this class ever end._

Edward is doing most of our assignment. I tell him I've already done it at my other school. So _'whatever'_.

Just before the bell rings he says, "Why don't I pick you up we can go to the beach together."

Now's my chance if I want out this is it.

"Well I don't, really like the rain, any cold wet thing, yah … I don't like it. So, I think I will just head home, but thanks for the offer.

I grab my stuff and bolt before anyone else.

Racing to Charlie's truck I see Alice and Rose getting into a bright yellow Porsche. Alice nods in my direction and we both race out of the parking lot.

_**Shit, Shit, SHIT!**_


	11. ch11

New and Improved

Chapter 11 – fuck! FUck! FUCK!

**EPOV**

_Lavender, mmm._

That scent is so delicious! For _her_ to smell so good … is illegal!

For at least another year!  
_**Fuck!**_

I had to sit quickly before anyone noticed my dick straining against my jeans. He is desperate for me to let him spring him free, talk about being in prison.

His only thought is _her_ tunnel-of-love!

_Twitch! _

_**Fuck! Fuck!**_

Ok, one more hour Cullen. Actually, 54 minutes and you can steal that girl all for yourself. Fuck Alice and Rose. They have each other.  
Plus after a freezing dip in the … Ooooo (math time)

Cold water + Her Tits = Extra Hard Nipples X My Dick 

Best Titty Fuck in History!

I suddenly LOVE SCHOOL!

_**Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!**_

What the hell, she is already totally falling for me! "Hey, you need a hand?"

My day just keeps getting better and better.

_Can I cop a feel? Damn missed it._

"Are you talking to me?" She heats up my face with her breathy question.

"Yah, I'm talkin to you, sweet thing." I tell her while she is sprinting out of my arms so fast I actually miss her.

Oh well, I know we'll be "partners" soon enough, because I have the only seat left in class.

_My_ sex goddess walks into class smelling of my favorite jiz motion lotion, looking like she just rolled out of a wet dream and feels like the best feather pillow on the planet.

_**Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! **_

Casually walking over to her, I sit down and she doesn't even look up. What the Fuck!

So I reminder her that I'm here, "Hey there _Part_-ner."

Unbelievably her response is the most delicious thing I've every heard, and the words spill from her lips with wanton and desire.

"_Fuck me! Runnin - with a rubber hose!"_

My dick jumps so fast I'm practically lunged off my stool.

I figure we need to get to know each other before the "fucking" commences so I take the incentive and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

_**SHIT**__!_

Before I can catch it, my cock he is corresponding directly with my mouth and the shit my ears hear goes directly between the two leaving my brain completely out of the loop. I barely know what I'm saying. However, it sounds good from where I'm sittin!

First, he tells her that fucking her is very do-able …

"Really? A _rubber hose_, well I think I can manage that."

She say's "What?"

Then he confirms it yet again …

"_You said you wanted to be fucked…"_

Her hand flies to my mouth, it takes every ounce of my control not to dart my tongue out to taste that luscious smelling, soft, lick-able skin!

I remind myself - _WHOA! CULLEN! Down boy, the dick is precious; it just can't plow any pussy. _

She scolds me for what my dick and mouth conspired, and I try to blame it in my acute hearing. Then she does it again, while her hand is on my mouth she makes a gesture to my _'sexy cock'_!

I want her to say it again so as she removes her hand I say, "Sorry, My cock … what?"

Poor girl doesn't even know she is telling me _'out loud'_ how much she wants me!

"Yes … _you_ … did!" I tell her with a smile.

_**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! – ME!**_


	12. ch12

New and Improved

Chapter 12 – When Tigger's Pounce

**BPOV**

Racing back to my house I hope to get there before Alice can catch up to me.

_Too late! _

Just then a yellow box flashes by me, and whips into my driveway. I park Charlie's truck on the street. Jumping out I curse Alice for just barely missing my baby!

"What the _**Fuck**_, ALICE!" Lifting the cover, I check her to make sure she is ok.

Alice ignores what I'm doing and keeps yelling at me, "What. Ever. Marie! You and I

Need to have a talk, because Jasper is _**MY**_ boyfriend!"

"Really Marie, you have some nerve coming here, thinking that you can …"

It's when Rose starts on me that I turn into the Wicked Bitch from the West!

"Listen up you, _**TWO**_! I have known Jasper since we were kids, and if you must know he is my _**EX**_-boyfriend!"

We all stand there, me checkin my baby again, and Alice and Rose with gaping mouths.

When I look up to tell them off some more, I see a car parked down the block facing us. Panic takes hold, and suddenly I don't want anyone else knowing what is going on here. I quickly grab Alice's arm and begin dragging her into my house.

Could this day get anymore _fucked_ up!

_**YES!**_

Rose tries to stop me and I use her old playground nickname, _'Rip'em up Rosie'_, to get her attention.

_It worked. _

Which leaves her just as stunned at Alice, and now I have to haul them _both_ into the house.

Ten minutes, three glasses of tea, and two punches in the arm later. Alice, Rose, and I are sitting around my living room clearing up the story of _'How Bella Swan became Marie Dwyer'._

Because she is a feisty little pixie of a girl, and I find her 'Tigger-ish' ways so much fun, I let Alice force me into telling her _everything_, (almost everything), and Rose … well she was just happy with a jar of peanut M&M's. I hadn't realized she loved them so much, but she ate almost every one.

"Ok, let me get this straight … you lived in Forks until you were, like 11 … 12 whatever. Then you moved with your mom … who is remarried to the famous Pro-Baseball player Phil Dwyer … then you decided to move BACK to Forks to graduate, but you didn't want to be Bella Swan, so you called your self Marie Dwyer … oh, and made your dad enroll you in school that way … and you did all of this because … you don't want Edward Cullen to know you are back." She paused for a minute.

I squeezed my eyes shut during her _'sum-up'_, and was ready to explain it all again when she started talking before I could even say _'ah-huh'._

At the exact moment, that Alice and I were sorting out the parts of my story that I was not going to tell her that Rose stopped chewing and bomb hard enough to my life into a snow globe. (You know upside down and shake – then your shit if flying around and you don't know which end is up, until all the shit settles and it's one big fucking mess!)

_Gee thanks Rose!_

"You know that Edward had the biggest crush on you." That was it, then after Rosalie inhaled another hand full of M&M's she says, "Rhat's rhy he runched Raz …"

"WHAT!" Alice and I shout at her in unison.

Not only could we not understand a word she said, if I was hearing her right, she said Edward "Fucking" Cullen had a crush on me.

_**ME! Me? OMG! ME!**_

Rose finished what was in her mouth, and then told us again what happen. "Yep, Edward beat up Jasper in the 4th grade for helping Bella out of the mud and walking her back to class. Edward had the biggest crush on you, Emmett told me about it one day."

Words escaped me.

_I mean come on, I was hideous. Fat and braces, and a broken arm._

I mean the words literally escaped me. I was talking out loud again.

_Damn Filter – B.S. you better get that shit fixed! _

My younger inner self is in big trouble; I know she's doing it on purpose.

Well, SHIT! And FUCK! The cat is out of the bag and the two biggest mouths at Forks High are the reason.

I knew it would happen, but I wanted it to happen when I had Edward Cullen eating out of the palm of my hand. I wanted him bent over the spanking chair taking it all and beggin for more!

Now what, the hell, am I supposed to do?

_My guess is you need to come clean, repent, do some Hail Mary's, and spend the night in a confession box._

Bite me Bitch! I shout at my inner-self.

"Ok, here's what were NOT gonna do! Bella, I mean Marie you are NOT going to tell anyone about Rose and me knowing. Rose you and I are going to KEEP the biggest secret in Forks High history. Then we are all going having a sleep over at my house tonight!"

After she was done, Alice Tigger bounced again this time with the devils sparkle in her eyes. She was positively glowing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa …" I had a problem with this. "You know that Jasper knows it's me. He recognized me the minute I got out of Charlie's truck."

Alice says, "Oh, don't you worry about Jazzy. I have him wrapped tightly around my little clit!"

Rose says, "Emmett is so wrapped up in the wedding and the baby stu … _**OH SHIT!**_"

I say, "_**BABY!**_ What baby?"

Alice and Rose look at me like my head just exploded, I look at them, and bust out laughing!

"Ooh … oh … Ok so let me get this straight, a _'Cullen'_ boy got a girl pregnant!" hardly containing my laughter.

Rose starts to cry and Alice jumps up with her hands on her hips, "Isabella Marie Swan, you stop that right now!"

I quickly close my mouth and compose myself, "I'm sorry Rose really I am. It's just I know Dr. and Mrs. Cullen must be _'fit to be tied'_, no pun intended."

"They are … that's why we're getting married. Emmett was told he needed to _'do the right thing'_. What no one, except for Alice, Jasper, and Edward, know is that Emmett proposed to me before we told anyone else. So it wasn't a punishment that his parents are making us get married, it's actually like them giving us their blessing."

"Ahh, Rosie I am so happy for you. I wish that I could get my happily ever after." I say, while whipping my tears away.

"OK! BITCHES! This shit is done! No more tears. No more sad, sappy crap! Bel … Marie you go tell your dad that I am having a sleep over at my house and you are coming. I am going to your room and pack your bag."

Alice and I jump up pulling Rose with us, and while they head upstairs, I call my dad at the station to tell him the _good_ news.

Let me just it say now, that Alice's house is _WOW_, I mean really WOW!


	13. ch13

**OK So, I'm not really sure what happened, but I cant find my edited version of this. Please if you see more errors that usual. Its cuz I fubarred and didn't send this to my wonderful beta (NAT!) **

New and Improved

Chapter 13 – Is that Your Final Answer

**EPOV**

Awesome, she's putty in my hands.

The way she's look'n at me. I know she wants me.

Now's my chance. If I'm gonna have any hope of prying her away from Alice I better get to it, "So I hear you are 'cum-ing' down to first beach with Ali and the gang. I just wanted to let you know that we usually try to swim then we build a bon fire and roast wieners, really BIG ones."

Throwing in my signature smirk and a 'cum-hither' look I know it's in the bag. She crosses and uncrosses her legs, then goes totally quiet.

That's as good as a yes in my book, I mean she didn't say 'no' right?

I leave her alone think about what she's going to wear, and how amazed she is to snag, the illusive Edward Cullen, while I work on our assignment.

Time seems to chug by so quickly I hardly even notice when it's time to go. I better find out when she wants me to pick her up.

"Why don't I pick you up in an hour and then we can go to the beach together."

Awe how cute, she's trying to be shy. Listen sweetie no need to play 'hard' to get!

She moves a little bit away from me, then says. "Well I don't, really like the rain, any cold wet thing, yah … I don't like it. So, I think I will just head home, but thanks for the offer.

As soon as she's done talking, she collects her things and bolts out the door just as the bell rings.

For the next 30 seconds of reflection I realize one really important detail, in my lust filled illusions of us together, well my dicks lust fill 'de-lusions' I realize I don't even know her name.

Shit I have to catch up with her. I bolt out the door after her and race to the parking lot only to discover I'm too late, and she is now my worst enemy!

No wonder he never told me about the sale, If a piece of ass that good asked for my beat up old truck I would have given it to her, and asked if she wanted me to show her how comfy the 'bed' could be.

A small amount of steam fuels my ego, and then as if 'woody' wasn't already standing at attention, I see her and Alice, literally race each other out of the parking lot.

Shit that was hot!

Jumping into my ride I follow them out, I bet they are headed to her house. Now I can find out who she is, and where I need to sneak back to tonight, ha, ha, ha!

It's not hard to follow the chiefs truck damn thing barely goes over 50, Alice speeds ahead of the girl right in front of the chiefs house then skids into the drive way. Not a moment later so does the girl, well she doesn't speed or skid, but she pulls up to the curb at Chief Swan's house.

Immediately she is leaping from the truck as Alice **and **Rose are doing the same, only from Ali's Porsche. I park right where I'm at, and turn off the car. I better call Emmett he will be so pissed to know that Alice was driving like that with Rose and the baby in the car.

OooooH! Alice is **SO** busted!

The girl and Alice look like their arguing, and it's serious. Then the girl goes over to a tarp covered object … hmmm, wonder what **that** is?

After she yells at Ali and Rose a bit more, she actually drags them into the Chief's house.

**Whaaat. THE. FUUUCK!**

"Yo! Bitch it's me. Listen take a ride with Em to our house I'll meet you there!"

"What the Fuck! Why? And where the hell is Ali!"

"I'll explain when I get there! Just do as your told."

"Man, Fuck. YOU. Cullen! – Shit! YO! Em!"

I do a donut in the middle of the road and mow a neighbor's lawn before I can get my car turned the right way and head to my house.

On the way there, I get a call from Emmett, "Ok, what's up little bro … Jazzy here tells me that Ali and Rose weren't in the parking lot and that I need to take him to our house. Where's Rose?"

"Em you are not going to believe this shit! First Alice was speeding like a maniac with Rose in the front seat and driving like a bat-outta-hell! Secondly the new girl … she is living with the Chief, you know Chief Swan …" I stop there cuz I'm almost to our house. "Look I'm commin up the drive now."

Slapping my phone shut. I pull into the garage and kill the car. Jasper and Emmett are standing in the garage arguing with each other, then Jasper grabs Emmett's hand and drags him into the house …

**FUCKIN Déjà Vu SHIT!**

I jump from the car, "What the fuck bitches … why the hell is everyone dragging everyone else into a house and away from me! You two sluts better cum clean on what you're arguing about or that's it, I'm kick'n both your asses!"

Let me just tell you, that you better sit down cuz I fell on my ass after hearing all this shit.

"Ok Jaz let me get this shit straight, You saw the girl … I mean 'Marie' get out of the Chief's truck this morning … you thought she was Bella Swan … then you "bump" into her later at her locker and she tells you she is Marie Dwyer the Chief's niece. Ok so what's so creepy about that. So the Chief has a niece."

"Man are you thick. Have you put Isabella Swan so far out of your mind that you can't see what's right in front of you, Marie is Bella!" Jasper tries to set me straight. Then whispers under his breath as if I wouldn't hear him "Denial … yah right … a river in Egypt!"

Whatever … there is no way that the hot, sexy as fuck chick sitting next to me in Biology was **my** Isabella Swan.

I would know … wouldn't I?

**Ok Here is where you leave me love, (AKA: Reviews) NOW!**


	14. ch14

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all that is "Twilight" **

**I am the creator of NaI! It's my baby! **

**Nat my beta you ROCK my socks! Thank you!**

**I want to make some things clear in this chapter;**

**1) It HAD to happen. **

**2) The dream sequences are in no chronological order, so don't ask, just read. **

**3) I wanted to get this all out of the way because what is "Cumming" is really good stuff and I didn't want all this hanging in the air.**

**4) ENJOY!**

New and Improved

Chapter 14 – Girls are Stupid

**EPOV**

Once upon a mid-winters dream!

"_Edward Cullen you are the biggest meanie ever and you are not invited to my birthday party."_

_Stupid girls … _

"_Mom!" _

_*sniffling* _

"_Mommy, Bella Swan said I wasn't invited to her birthday party." _

_*tears*_

"_Ah, sweetie … Edward honey are you sure? Bella is such a sweet girl I can't imagine she wouldn't invite you. I'll call her father. I'm sure he can straighten this whole thing out."_

_*sniffling*_

"_Okay."_

_~ # ~_

"_Hey Jasper …" _

_*Punch*_

"_Owe! Why'd ya do that Edward?"_

"_Leave Bella Swan alone! She's a stupid girl anyway."_

"_I like Bella Swan, and I can have any friends I want. You aren't my boss."_

"_Oh, yah."_

_*punch*_

_~ # ~_

"_Hey, lil'bro what's up, you've been mopin around for days?"_

"_Nothin."_

_*grabbing and choking in a headlock*  
"Man … ugh! Em … I … can't breathe …"_

_*released and straightening hair*_

"_Seriously, Edward you have been depressed for days. Are you ok, what's wrong? Do you need me beat up some bully?"_

"_No, Rose isn't bothering me anymore." _

_*laughing*  
*grabbing and choking in a headlock*_

"_So … rry … sorry man … I give! … Uncle! Uncle!"_

"_I mean it … don't talk about Rosalie like that, ever! K?"_

"_Ok, Em. I'm sorry. I'm just upset. And IT'S ALL JASPERS FAULT!"_

"_Whoa, slow down what did Jaz do, I thought he was your best friend?"_

"_NO! It's his fault she gone and now I've lost her forever!"  
*Hand covers mouth*_

"_WHAT! What "her" little brother!"_

"_Nothing! Nobody! Just leave me alone!"_

_*Door Slams*_

_~ # ~_

*Rah-nt, Rah-nt, RAHNT! RAHNT! RAHNT!*

_**Fucking alarm clock!**_

Ugh!

Fucking girls are Stupid!

Last night sucked!

I skipped school to go have fun and we never even went to the beach. You would think I could get Stanley to come over for a blow-pop last night but she was 'busy" yah busy gettin her ass plowed by Newton, Fucker!

UGH!

Bitches!

Girls are stupid!

Then I had to spend the night with Homo 1 and Homo 2. I swear when Rose got pregnant, Emmett grew a vagina. He wouldn't stop going on and on all night about her and the baby.

_UGH!_

_FUCKIN MAN–GIRLS are STUPID too!_

Heading into the shower. I stop right in the doorway, YES! I know one girl that won't let me down or act "STUPID"!

_My _girl, my Butterfly girl. That's what I'll call her.

I quickly, pull open my desk drawer and turn on my computer.

Hastily looking around to make sure Jaz was already gone probably hoofed it to Ali's.

Like lighting I lock my bedroom door and sniff my pits, I can do with out a shower. It was "me" time today!

I get comfy at my computer put on a little lotion just so I could smell it, and took the box of tissues setting them right next to my keyboard.

Then I searched my favorites for that special site I've _'cum'_ to love so much!

**UGH!**

**MOTHER FUCKER!**

**GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH!**

**STUPID! MOTHER FUCKING! GOD DAMN! GIRLS!**

(Computer screen reads)

Error 404

The site you are trying to access has been removed for illegal content.

If you leave me the love (AKA: REVIEWS!) I will post:

New and Improved

Chapter 15 - The Day After

**BPOV**

_Time to take my baby out and show her around town._


	15. ch15

New and Improved

Chapter 15 – The Day After (Part 1)

**BPOV**

Time to take my baby out, and show her around town.

Alice and Rose dropped me off at my house so I could take her to school. It's all part of our new "Get Cullen Back" Mission! Which was so ironic, and mo-ronic, considering I never knew I _had_ him the first place, and really I didn't want him. He's a _**ho**_!

Alice filled me in on what I've been missing in the E.C. department. While Rose attacked the 2nd pizza, like a vampire on a virgin with her period!

Apparently Edward was quite the ladies man, which means he's had every lady his eyes have grazed. Except for Alice and Rose, oh and some girl that moved away named Bella Swan, ok I just said that to throw you. (LOL)

Really it seems I made it out just in time. Like right after I left, Eddie discovered _'boners'_ and _'dry humping'_. Even though there's not _'physical'_ evidence that he's _**NOT**_ a virgin, every girl seen with him refuses to talk. Plus since Alice and Rose have _**NEVER**_ entertained the idea they can't say for sure either.

Here's the plan; 1. Get Eddie really confused. 2. Tease him 'til his balls are dark as the deep blue sea! Last but not least. 3. T.T.T.! The three 'T's' – Tease him. Taunt him. Toss him. (I wanted to add Taste him, but Alice refused and Rose actually threw up. However, I think that was from the pizza)

Here I am in my room preparing for step one. Looking in the mirror I reminded myself why I came here and this was not it. Suddenly an image flashes behind me. Spinning on my heels I looked, but it's gone.

Shaking my head I reach in my dresser for my lucky 'T' string. Their hot pink and as thin as dental floss just enough fabric to pose as a pair of undies, oh … did I mention their crotch less! I was saving them for …. Shaking my head again!

_Get it together Swan! It's over. You're here now. STOP!_

_Fuck! Don't you think I know that! I'm trying ok. I've done everything short of … killing myself to change who I am. _

(Internal argument over … back to the show kids)

Taking a deep breath, I reach up onto of my dresser, and press play on my IPOD. While grabbing my towel and heading to the shower, with a giant smirk across my face, and my little bullet in my other hand. I plan to get some release before I have to _'suit'_ and get down to business!

Mmmmmm … you know I think I might just use Edward _'getting down'_ to business on me as my inspiration.

Suddenly, hard drums and a screeching guitar sound fills the air, as the sweet voice of Janie Lane, Warrant, starts telling everything I want to hear.

Oh, and Hells to the YES! I still have my cherry pie!

_**Now to get Eddie to take a bite!**_


	16. ch16

New and Improved

Chapter 16 – Mission _**So **_- Possible (Part 1)

**EPOV**

"Who fuckin pissed in your Cheerio's Cullen!" Damn-it. Newton was screeching at me like a fuckin harpy.

"Fuck you Newton! Stanley will be ready for you when she's done with me."

I grab Jessica Stanley's arm while she and Mike Newton were heading into school. Hand in hand.

Ah … hooowww cute!

_**BARF!**_

"Fuck you! Cullen! Mike is my boyfriend!" She starts yelling at me.

I pull her close and whisper to her. "Fine let Newton _'fuck you like an animal'_, but I _**WON'T**_ be here when he's done."

"Ha! Just kidding kids." I blurt out and shove Stanley back at Newton.

They resume holding hands and I'm cock-fuckin-blocked _**AGAIN!**_

Oh, and my day just keeps getting better, here comes Alice and Rose. Wonder if their new _'bestest'_ friend _Marie_ is with them.

Only Alice and Rose get out of her Porsche. That must mean that Marie is driving herself. Emmett greets Rose like he hasn't seen her in a year, a real fuckin _"Titanic"_ moment. Then Alice smirks at me while grabbing Jaz by the arm and towing him over to the front seat of my car.

What the fuck was that!

_Girls are fuckin stupid! _I think to myself.

While we're all standing around razzin each other. Jaz and Em tell Alice and Rose what they missed between me and Stanley. Just before the cackling stops we all turn our attention to a _VERY_ unfamiliar sound roaring into the school parking lot.

At first my dick twitches from just the sound alone, _**NO **_man can hear that sound, and not get a 'semi'. Then it appeared … 99% shinny, and 210% _FUCK-HOT- SEXY_!

As if the sight of a machine wasn't enough.

My eyes rolled from the front tire down over the chrome engine, had to be brand new. Passing the typical shit kickers that stepped of the pedal, dropping to the ground to steady the stallion. Barely noticing, I keep grazing like a cow on rolling meadows of grass. I probably looked like I was chewing cud by the time they reached the seat.

My dick twitched twice and then sprung to life. Practically throwing me to my knees.

I had seen this sight before … well sort of.

Last time it was blocking my view of Jessica … _**who!**_ My brain went limp (only the brain on top of my body).

Tight _**'ASS'**_ black leather … Fuck me! _'Hot'_ pink thong … Long flowing mahogany hair …

_**DUH! **_

…

With her helmet in her hand she bent over, and strapped it to the opposite side of the bike without even getting off…

_Oh … baby do I wanna get off on you!_

There she was bent over, my eyes rolled the line from where her ass, and that shit-tasticly lucky seat were joined up to the edge of her pants nar-covering her 'hot' pink thong I knew she left peeking out on purpose, and then along her smooth back. Her shirt was over half way up her back and still …

_**NO! FUCKING! BRA!**_

There was nothing in the world, but her body moving in slow motion back to a sitting position … my wet dream turned day dream turned … who knows what. Suddenly I was seeing myself sitting on that bike with her in my lap, flipping her hair, my hand wrapping around her. Reaching under her shirt and massaging her naked breasts. Her head tossed onto my chest as she arches her back giving me the ultimate friction from her pert tight ass.

A moan escapes her lips and I turn her head ….

_***SMACK***_

"WHAT THE FUCK! Who did that?" I scream.

Emmett is standing next to me, and she is gone.

"I did you dumb ass, you were moaning … and stop holding yourself like that. You look a three year that needs to pee."

Jasper, Rose and Emmett start laughing, I fly the bird at Emmett and look for Alice. Jaz notices my search and relaxes my nerves.

"Oh, she went to catch up with Marie."

"Oh."

'_Oh'_, …_**'Oh'**_! … Is that all you can say you stupid, horny, totally fuckin screwed (or not) MUTHER - FUCKER!

"Man, my balls ache."

Rose starts laughing, and we all head to class.


	17. ch17

New and Improved

Chapter 17 – The Day After (Part 2)

**BPOV**

As soon as I climbed off my baby. Alice was at my side. She motioned over to Edward. When I peeked over at him, he was staring at Alice and I like … well … like we were something to eat.

"Ewe! Not really a way to win a girl over." I told Alice.

Her response, "Serves him right. You look smoking HOT! Why didn't you drive that yesterday?"

"Charlie. He threw a fit when I brought my baby with me. I told him I wouldn't ride it … so. I have to go right home after school. Then we can do whatever."

"Gawd, _Marie _I can't believe your mom got you a motorcycle." Alice said that kinda loud I am guessing to draw more attention, like we needed to do that. There was already a crowd forming.

I just tried to ignore everyone and answered her, "Oh, she didn't. Her husband did. He … sort of … owed me."

Alice didn't press further I think she could tell I didn't want to talk about it. She quickly rushed me into school, and right before I went in, I took a last look at Edward. He was still staring at my bike. I guess it wasn't us he wanted to gobble up.

That totally pisses me off. Here I go through all the trouble to put on this totally HOT! And TOTALLY revealing outfit and all that dumb ass can do is drool over the machine!

"UGH!"

"Um, Marie … are you ok?" Alice asked.

She must have seen me stomp my foot in frustration, to Ass-ward! And his drooling over my baby!

"Did you see him? He couldn't stop staring!" I fumed back at her.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" She responded timidly.

I slammed the locker then glared at her. "You didn't even look back did you?"

She shook her head _No._

"He wasn't looking at us Alice. His _'hungry'_ expression was for my baby, the bike!"

"Um, Marie … I think your wrong. I mean you could …"

I had to cut her off. "NO! ALICE! I looked just before we came in … he was still staring at the bike! He didn't even glance at the door."

With that, I stormed off. This was not the way I wanted to do this. I wanted him to come to me, and for me to make him just as miserable as he made me.

So, step 1, _Tease him_, was now take'n a swirly with my breakfast. All that effort I put into this morning was gone and I needed some release to relax.

First period sucked!

Second period Sucked!

Third period … I got my period! FUCK'N SUCKS!

By lunch let's just say, Marie is sport'n the "Bitch of the Day" award.

Alice waved me over to her table. I didn't see Ass-Ward there so I decided it was worth the risk. OH, but no sooner than I … try to sit there is a crotch in my chair.

_How the HELL! Did he move so fast?_

Yes, you guessed it I ended up in Cullen's lap.

Slamming my tray on the table, I jumped up and slapped him. However, I was too slow and he caught my hand, so I aimed with my other! To slow again. Son – OF – A – Bitch! He caught it too.

There we stood, in the middle of the cafeteria, him holding both my hands, my pert cold naked nipples standing at attention for him. His warm sweet and OMG, fuck me tasty breath Cumming Down HARD on my face.

"You know if you want to feel _**MY**_ Harley I will be more than HAPPY to take you for a spin!"

I think I melted right there. This boy had the worst affect on me!

" …" I opened my mouth and said "…" ! NOTHING!

"UGH! FUCK YOU CULLEN!"

Finally, I spit out the only mantra I have been chanting since 5th grade and stomped off like the toddler I apparently was!

OH and thanks to Aunt Flo! I can't relieve my stress at home.

_Mmmm his breath was so good, and did you feel that stiffy! Damn!_

_**SHUT UP!**_ I screamed at myself, while Alice and Rose followed me into the bathroom laughing and cheering me on.


	18. ch18

New and Improved

Chapter 18 – Mission SO Possible – (Part 2)

EPOV

Running my hands through my hair for that "just sexed" look, I stormed off from my friends.

This was all too much. Cocked blocked all night and _**all **_morning. I need some release; Jessica was now off the table. Mmmm … Marie on the table.

"_OUCH!" _

Just thinking about her makes my dick hurt. If it strains against my zipper any more I'm gonna need a nurse. Oh, Lauren was a nurse for Halloween last year!

I have just enough time. I spot Lauren smoking by the side of the building. I give her a wink and take her hand leading her back to my car.

She's all smiles and way to giddy.

"Mmm, Eddie I thought you were never gonna get around to me this week? Especially after last time …"

"Shut up!" I snap at her. All I could think about was plunging that hole of hers and I just the thing to "do-it" with!

~ %&$# ~

"OH!

YAH!

Suck it!

Harder!

M-mmm!

OH! UNA!

I'm gonna cum!

MARIE!"

"Marie … W.H.A.T. THE FUCK! YOU Bastard CULLEN!"

"Thanks Lauren! That hit the spot now get your ass out! The bell's about to ring."

Ok, yah fuck'n hate me I know that was harsh, but you don't know Lauren. All that shit she was talk'n about "last time" well lets just say that I really shouldn't have even given her the time of day let alone take'n her to my car. I just hope no one else saw me.

My dad is going to have my ass, Shit!

I hit the steering wheel, just as the bell rang.

Fuck! Now I'm late.

Marie, I am going to get you for this!

Now that I've gotten my "head" cleared, I can focus on Marie.

First hour, Lauren was a bitch to me.

Second hour, Jessica was a bitch to me.

Third hour, Jaz and Em bitched _**AT**_ me!

By lunch I was tired of the bitches. I spotted our table, and looked around for Marie. She wasn't paying attention to anyone but Alice, so when I saw the open seat … I couldn't resist.

I slid right in and …

_**BOOM! **_

There she was right where I wanted her to be, my dick sprung to life and instantly the scene from this morning's fantasy was all I could think about.

My dick was talking and mouth wouldn't shut up.

Her soft, firm, pert, ass was resting on my hard, lengthy cock, and I wanted to moan.

Suddenly she was gone.

I don't what came over me, I stood up so she could have the seat and then it happened.

Her gorgeous hand came right at my face.

Well this just would not due!

I grabbed, then she tried again!

WTF … DO I HAVE NEEDS TO BE SPANKED ON MY FOREHEAD!

Before I could control my dick to brain connection, it was spewing again, but hey … the words couldn't be truer.

"You know if you want to feel _**MY**_ Harley I will be more than HAPPY to take you for a spin!"

Then she was gone, _AGAIN!_

AND there I was HARD AS FUCK'N GRANITE!

Oh and my brain tormented the shit out of me …

Images of her and me in a "private" room with satin ties and a little black whip.

"_**OUCH!"**_

"WHAT THE FUCK! Em I swear to GOD if you FUCK'N smack me again I am so telling Rose about …."

Rose looked and Emmett and started crying and that would be the last time Emmett pulled that shit on me!

I will have to make up something lame for Rose's sake.

Now off to Biology and to find Marie. It was time I really give some attention to the notion that Marie is really Bella.

But there are so many questions.

Where did she go?

Why did she come back?

And … how the _**HELL**_ did Bella … "the ugly duckling", become the Swan!

A FUCK HOT SEXY Swan!

?

All questions will be answered!

Maybe!


	19. ch19

New and Improved

Chapter 19 – The Day After - (Part 3)

BPOV

Practically running from the lunch room I could seriously spit nails night now. OOOOOH! That damn Cullen!

Alice and Rose must have chased after me, because just as I rounded the side of the building there they were hot on my heels.

_(who the hell talks like that …?)_

"What do you want Alice? This isn't working. Nothing is going according to plan. Cullen isn't turned on by me. _'Tease'_ him yah, right!"

"Marie …" Alice started to yap at me, but Rose cut her off.

"What the hell is with you Bel … I mean Marie, MARIE! Pay attention! While you and Alice were skipping off to class this morning, Eddie was trapped in his own fantasies of you on that motorcycle … by the time he came to, you were gone and he was grabbing his wood like a lumber jack!"

"Rose, hun, calm down. I don't think you've ever said so much in one breath." Alice rubbed Rosie's back while she tried to sit down on the ground next to me.

I was speechless. I still didn't completely believe what Alice and Rose were telling me. I mean come on, Edward Cullen could not possible like me. I mean he has a harem of girls vying for his attention why would he want me.

OMG! I huffed stopping my foot.

_You little snot nosed brat you didn't. Now I'm doubting myself, and it's all your fault._

During my internal rant, I look up to see Rose and Alice staring at me.

I take a deep breath. What the hell am I so upset for.

I!

DON'T!

WANT!

EDWARD!

CULLEN!

_Yah, keep tell'n yourself that._

"OK, Alice we are all going to the beach today after school. No skipping! Oh and I have the perfect outfit!"

"YEAH!" she yells doing that damn Tigger thing again.

"Can someone help me up … PLEASE!"

"OMG! SORRY ROSIE!" Alice and I reply to her and help her up.

"Alice recheck on the plan … T – Tease him, T- Taunt him, T- Toss him!"

"Yep, yep and YEP! They both reply to me.

"How can I cover my screw up in the lunch room?"

"No need that is why we followed you, Rose here was telling me about this morning and then the whole lunch room could see the boner you left him with. I think the "Teasing" is done!"

"OK so now for the "Taunting" I have the perfect idea for Bio. Which it looks like I will be late for it I don't hurry."

We hug then scatter off to class. Taunting, or "haunting" Edward Cullen is what I came here to do. This part of the plan was all too easy.

I made a small stop in the bathroom before class. Pulling my thong out of my pants and lowering them on my hips. Then I reached under my shirt and teased my nipples until they hurt, but I rubbed them with a cold wet paper towel to make sure they stayed that way for a while. After that, I fixed my make up applying extra gloss to my lips, and pinching my checks to pink. A couple flips of the hair and Va'La!

Making my way to class was easy, running into Jaz was a pain in my ass.

"Sooo_, "Marie"_" he actually used air quotes.

"Jasper … please? Don't do this."

He held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. Just checking."

As soon as I walked into class there he was, all God-like.

Pull it in Swan!

I will have him eating out of me by the end of the night!

Dear God I hope so … SHIT! My damn period! Well fuck!

I still could _"Taunt"_ him!


	20. ch20

New and Improved

Chapter 20 – Mission SO Possible – Part 3

EPOV

My lavender beauty floated in, and I swear even _"Boner"_ … I mean Banner had a hard-on for her. All eyes were on _**my**_ prize!

She sashayed over to our table, swing'n those hips, Um… all I wanted to do was grab a hold and take her right here against the table.

"_Woody"_ grew to life and I vowed to have her in by bed TONIGHT!

As if things couldn't get any hotter in here, she stood at the end of our table, put her finger to her lips gently biting her nail …

"Edward … um … do you think that …"

She paused, used her other hand and flipped her hair back arching her chest out just a little, but my eyes went straight to what she was giving me, her hard nipples practically ripping their way out of her top.

She put her hand on mine and I jumped out of my current wet dream, inhaling her scent and my dick did summersaults in my pants.

"Y-y-es" I sputtered.

"Um … can I set on your … Um, I mean can I sit _**in**_ your chair, I am kinda cold and the vent is on your side."

THEN … SHE WINKED AT ME!

OH! There is a sex god and she is on my side, literally …. Marie my sex goddess is right by my side!

"Sure, here let me get my off."

Sure I will be happy to get off, all over you!

I bent over to get my bag and she rubbed herself right on me, actually she placed herself behind me so close that when I stood up I could feel her hot breath on my back and her pert nipples poking me through her shirt. She passed by me and sat in my chair.

When she bent down to put her bag on the floor I was graced yet again with her beauty … the moon does shine in the daylight!

Oh, her glorious cheeks barely covered by her tight leather pants there it was again that "Hot" pink thong.

My mouth watered, my dick twitched, and then …

"Edward …. Edward? … Edward!"

She was trying to get my attention but I was focused on where her …

"Your hand is on my …"

I tried to tell her, that he hand was on my dick … but I just couldn't do it because then it would be gone and I would surely die!

"OH, MY, GOD!" she tried to whisper.

_**FUCK!**_

"Mr. Cullen, do you and Ms. Dwyer have anything to add?"


	21. ch21

New and Improved

Chapter 21 – The Day After – Part 4

**BPOV**

As Banner ogled my goodies on display, Edward stepped closer to me and replied to Mr. Banner's question.

"No, sir we were just getting our notes straight."

Finally looking away from me, Banner turned back to the chalk board and never looked back. Fuck'n perv. Probably had a boner the whole time.

"Thanks." I whispered to Edward.

"Anytime." He replied with a wink.

That was all we said the rest of class. I had to stop and think … Edward actually said a kind word to me and it wasn't followed by some sick, let me get in your pants comment.

This wasn't right. Edward Cullen is a mean, sick, twisted, jerk!

NOT! Some boy I could just flirt with and then fall for.

Suddenly I was angry. I slammed my books into my bag and flew out of class the second the bell rang.

Talking to Edward Cullen again today would be hazardous to my health.

The rest of my day sucked equally hard as the first.

I got to see that I had gym with none other than, "_Newton, Mike Newton"_. I shook my head at the memory.

Luckily I was able to place a volley ball right between his legs, right after he'd smacked my ass while walking by.

Jessica, his apparent girlfriend saw the whole thing. She is now my, new, public enemy number one.

Oh, well serves them both right! She fucks Cullen and he wants all the pussy there is but will settle for what he can get, Jessica, Edwards sloppy seconds.

I laugh to myself.

The coach blows the whistle and it's time to go.

Thank the havens and stars this day is over!

I bust through the doors to see a crowd around my baby.

Now my anger is back. I swear if one fucking finger print is on my baby there will be an ass kick'n in the parking lot today!

As I near the crowd I hear an all too familiar voice.

"OH, yeah I will be takin' her home!"

Cheers erupt and I push my way through.

"That so, Cullen! I don't remember, _CUMMING,_ here with you ridding bitch, but if that's what you need, a ride home. You can be my bitch and I'll sell the T-shirt online for $10!"

"_Edward Cullen was my bitch!"_

Everyone ooooh's and ahhhhh's , everyone but Cullen. He is in the Twilight Zone! Grabbin' himself like a pre-schooler that has to pee!

"Cullen!" I yell and snap my fingers to get his attention. "Get the FUCK! Off my baby! And if I ever catch your nasty diseased pecker that close to her again, I'll _wack-it_ off myself!"

More oooooh's and ahhhhh's came from all around while Edward huffed off.

I climbed on my baby, put my hair up in my helmet and started her engine. Peeling out and burning rubber I sped out of the lot and raced home. I knew Alice and Rose would not be far behind, in Alice's Porsche.


	22. ch22

New and Improved

Chapter 22 – Mission SO Possible – Part 4

**EPOV**

Shit! Banner was calling my name. I look up from Marie's chest, and see he is practically drooling over her, and there's movement in his pants.

FUCK'N PERV! He is ogling my girl!

SHIT!

Did I just say that!

Quickly I step in his line of sight, and answer. "No, sir we were just getting our notes straight."

I couldn't believe how suddenly I didn't like that he was looking at her that way, like she was something to eat. Like he wanted to deflower her.

It was like that sick scene from that movie with all the fuck'n roses.

A chill ran though me. I cared about this girl. And the only girl I have EVER cared about was … is …

_gone._

"Thanks." She says.

"Anytime." I answer.

What am I supposed to say. I mean this girl has me by the balls and I can't see which end is up!

The bell rings and she bolts. I'm not especially eager to follow. My next class is with Em. He'll know what the hell is up.

I arrive just in time to see him and Rose lip locked by the entrance, and suddenly I wish it was me and Marie caught by everyone else.

WTF!

During class Em passes me a note.

_What's up you look like your dick won't get up_

I pass it back.

**Nothing!**

He sends it again and we go on like this the whole class.

_Ok, spill lil'bo_

**Marie.**

_What?_

**I caught banner looking at her during last hour and it freaked me out, like I own her or something. **

_Well I know you want that pussy, it's probably your just frustrated. I mean she's teased you all day._

**WHAT?**

_The outfit, the motorcycle, the lunchroom. I bet it's all her plan to get you all to herself. I bet she knows you need your cherry popped and it's her way of offering!_

Instead of sending it back I just wadded it up and eat it. Can't have this kind of evidence lying around.

The bell rings and I know I need to get my mojo back, so I head for the parking lot determined to talk to her. When I got there a crowd has already formed around her bike. I figured what the hell, this is as good a time as any.

"Man, I bet Marie got her cherry popped on this thing." Tyler said.

"Well she offered but I said, no. I mean who knows where she's been." Mike tried to sound all big and shit.

I shoved him while walking into the middle of everyone else.

"You know Mike if she was talking about riding you I don't think she would have told me to meet her here for a _**ride **_home."

"Whatever Cullen." Mike huffed off.

I run my finger over the seat. "OH, yeah I will be takin' her home!"

Before I know what's happening, I smell her and she is bitching at me!

Some shit about riding "Bitch" and "Cumming" this morning. All I can think about is her on this seat and I nearly cum right there.

She snaps me out of my self-love'n time, bitching at me about wack'n off my cock and everyone is laughing, I huff off to my car. I don't need her or her bull shit.

I'm Edward Fucking Cullen I can get any girl I want!

Just as I'm getting in my car I hear …

"Totally fucking hot! Did you see it … was that a butterfly with something written below it."

They catch my attention, but school boy ramblings are the least of my worries. I call Jasper and Emmett on my way home.

"Should we hit the beach tonight? Call the girls tell them to come, and bring booze!"


	23. ch23

**A/N – there are some typos in Edward POV because he is drunk!**

New and Improved

Chapter 23 – Bomb Fires, Go BOOM!

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. There I stood all ready to go. Silky blue bikini top and sheer cover up with a pair of skinny jeans and sandals.

What the fuck was I thinking; it's fucking January in Washington _STATE_!

The rain poured outside, so the girls and I opted for a sleep over in place of our beach outing.

It was fun we talked boys … they razed me about Edward … I told them to fuck off.

All in all, it was a good night.

I woke up this morning thinking about what I still hadn't told the girls, and what I had … that I shouldn't of.

"_Hot Chocolate?" I call out._

"_Ooh, ooh, with little marshmallows, and extra chocolate syrup?" Rose is licking her lips already._

"_Alice?"_

"_Sure but put some brandy in mine!"_

"_Ok, two Bella Special's and a kiddie cup!" Laughing we all pile into the kitchen._

"_Hey while the water boils I am going to put some comfies on, my nipples are about to freeze off!"_

"_Well we can't have that … Edward hasn't even tasted them!" Rose must be in the "horny" stage of pregnancy._

"_OMG! Rose I can't believe you said that!"_

"_Well it's true. Come on Bella we know you __**want**__ him. Why else go through all the trouble of turning from shy plain Bella to, VA! VA! VA! VOOOOMMM! Bella."_

"_Alice … I am exactly who I want to be __**for me**__."_

_I try to sound, all, serious, but then we just bust out laughing._

"_Who am I kidding … I want to ride that boy 'til he becomes a man!"_

_Fanning herself Rose says, "Well apparently Emmett taught him everything he knows … so watch out! You could be the next Cullen family baby making machine."_

"_OOOOOO, HELLS TO THE NO! Not me! I mean don't get me wrong, a baby bump looks good on you Rosie, you're positively a glow sweetie. There is no way I will be having kids anytime soon. Besides you actually have to be having sex to have kids and I am not doing EITHER!"_

"_WHAT!" They both glare at me._

_Shying away, I tell them. "Ok, Bad Ass Bella … is a vir …vir … virg … virgin! There I said it!"_

**EPOV**_ (The previous night)_

"VIRGIN! Yes, I'm a God Damn virgin!"

"Wait, I thought you … and every girl in school!" Fuck'n Jaz trips over jaw. WTF!

"FUCK, I'm not stick'n my dick in any of those whores especially Jessica. Not with Newton all over her ass all the time."

"But Lauren! How the hell did she?"

"Don't even remind me about that FUCKED up mess" I thrust him my empty glass … it's gonna be a long night.

Thunder boomed canceling our "trip", the girls didn't want to get wet.

Wet and girls … now I'm think'n of Marie again!

FUCK ME!

Jaz returns my glass, with little coke and a shit load of rum.

"There, now spill."

"Sit down you're make'n me dizzy. So, last year when those kids from the Rez came up her for a transfer semester, while their school was renovated. Well Lauren took to a sophomore named Jacob Black."

"NO WAY! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Stop being a pussy, FUCK Yes the whore took him six ways to Sunday and then back again! Bitch wouldn't even give me a hand job at lunch! Fuck'n Bitch Slut gets her ass pregnant. Tells the Parental's it's mine, and I wanna beat down a whore for the first time in my life! Her parents grilled her for weeks, and she still refused to tell the truth. So I went looking for that Jacob kid. When I found him and told him what was going on. He confronted her parents and told them everything."

"No shit! Damn Edward. I'm sorry dude. So like what about this morning? Aren't you afraid of what she will do?"

"Na, she knows better by now. Besides when I came, I called out Marie's name."

"No Fuck! You did not! Did you? Seriously?"

Just then, Em busted in the room determined to cheer me up.

It's working.

"OK BITCHES! Rose said she and the girls are having a pow-wow at B-Marie's tonight. It's just us, and my friend _'Jane'_, Jane can do anything … wanna see?"

Emmett brought out the porn, after mentioning Marie … I was stiff, ready, and to go.

He didn't think I heard him say the "B" he was about to call Marie, Bella.

I'm not even remotely ready to revisit that conversation, or train of thought.

Speaking of train, Jane is taking on a train of guys … Hmmm … where's my jiz lotion.

**BPOV**

The gang decided to make a party of it at the beach this weekend. Saturday the girls and I were going shopping. The weather promised to cooperate.

The rest of the week went by fast. I barely spoke to Edward and he barely looked at me!

Fucker!

What gives him the right to ignore ME!

I tried everything;

Wednesday – I had more skin than fabric, ripped jeans and a blue mid-drift with a red tank underneath. I asked to sit in his seat again; he just looked straight ahead and moved over.

Nothing! Bitch!

Thursday – It was summer time in my mind, daisy duke shorts with frayed ends and my thong peek'n out, cowboy boots and a black tank with matching bra, showing off my belly jewelry.

I FROZE MY SHIT FOR THAT DICK!

_**NOTHING!**_

When I got to class, he was already moved.

Friday I pulled out all the stops. Aunt Flow was doing her last swirly. Oh, I didn't even tell Alice what I was planning.

The beach party was Saturday and I was going to get Edward Cullen to acknowledge me or get arrested trying.

Tight, sheer white top with short sleeves and a black lace bra, _**short**_ red and black plaid skirt, long white thigh-highs with little red bows at the top, and a black pair of platform Mary Jane's.

I put my hair in messy pigtails, and added extra thick black liner to my eyes, and cherry pop'n red to my lips. I put all my stuff in a little black backpack, and then rode my baby to school!

VROOOMMMM ! VVRRRROOOOOMMMM!

_(Friday)_

Upon arrival everyone stared, I even caught Edward adjusting himself.

_**FINALLY!**_

_A wide smile spread across my cheeks. _

Alice and Rose nearly knocked me over examining my "out fit".

".GOD! MARIE! You look sinful!"

"Thanks Ali!" I said with a wink. Then wiggled my hips a bit.

Poor Rose though she suddenly burst into tears.

Alice and I ran to her hugging her, "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

She sniffled out. "I … I … I have that same outfit, and I can't fit into it anymore!"

Rushing out the last part with a huge wail, she started crying hysterically. Emmett came rushing over.

"Shit, b-Marie what did you do to my fiancé?"

All I could do was stare at him, did he say "ba" before calling me Marie?

_SHIT! _

I quickly had to shake it off. Because a swift hand came in direct contact with my ass!

I put on my "angry eyes" and spun around hoping to catch Cullen in the act, but no.

The bile rose in my throat and I vomited a little bit, in my mouth.

'_Newton, Mike Newton'_ had just spanked _**me.**_

Not 1.5 seconds later, he was on the ground holding his nose and cussing up a storm.

If I had blinked, I would have missed it.

Looking up from Newton, I was graced with the most glorious ass, and my protector walking away!

WTF! Walking away …

Alice grabbed my arm before I could RUN after him.

Sweet tangy poon juices ran down my inner thigh! And the only tongue I wanted lapp'n it up was walking away.

I was crying just as hard as Rosie … only my tears were on the inside. NO FUCKING WAY CULLEN WAS GOING TO GET TO ME!

Well I wasn't going to let it show anyway.

**EPOV  
**

Wednesday – She rode with Alice and Rose. Sport'n and 80's flash back. I growled when Newton glared at her. The outfit had more holes than fabric. Leaving just a little to the imagination. But it was enough for this perv to wack off three times in one afternoon and sleep with a major boner.

Thursday – What the hell was she thinking; it's fuck frigid out here. We are in Washington NOT Arizona. But it was enough for this perv to wack off six times in one afternoon and _**NOT**_ sleep because of my major boner!

Friday was my breaking point!

She did it, I challenged her and she Fuck'n kicked my ass.

There was no way in hell, heaven, or on GOD's green Earth I could resist her any longer.

I don't have the strength to stay away.

As soon as I saw her ride up, a deep growl left my chest followed by the "MINE" escaping my lips, I grabbed "woody" for dear life.

My dick was on the verge of explosion, I had blue balls so bad my sack looked like a Crown Royal bag, and her name was etched across it!

I couldn't even _**think**_ about anyone else cuming near me.

What happened next was out of pure instant and possession.

THAT FUCKING NEWTON!

He touched her, he actually smacked _**my**_ girl's ass.

I flew over to him faster than I thought I could travel, and punched the FUCKER out!

Marie turned to see it I'm sure, but I couldn't look back I was already walking away.

Things have changed!

I needed time to think.

**BPOV**

The rest of Friday was much the same as the last two days. Edward ignored all my advances.

The tears built in me and burned in to anger. By the time school was out. I had a new mission.

RAPE EDWARD CULLEN!

NO! God … I couldn't do that but for a man-whore he sure wasn't give'n it up to me.

Alice could see I was crushed.

So early Saturday morning it was a girl's day out.

I needed my muff mowed, and two coats on each nail. A terrific massage by _"Alec"_. It was like he knew exactly what I wanted … but gave me what I needed. Shoulders and legs …

_It's a nice place don't make that face._

Time flew by, and what seemed like minutes was hours and we were all at the beach.

Probably the whole school was here.

All the couples were hammering the booze and finding paths back into the woods.

The moans and screams of ecstasy were nauseating.

To depressed and mortified by being shot down. I wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a blue silky sweater. I still put out the girls and had matching under-goodies on …

_Hey! I'm not an old lady, just a horny lonely teenager._

Finally after watching him stare at me all night and after about 6 beers I was ready to confront Mr. Manwhore Cullen!

Only … he got up and left …

WTF!

So I did what any self respecting woman would do.

_**I followed him!**_


	24. ch24

_**A/N – PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_**YOU WILL NEED TO IN ORDER TO READ THE CHAPTER AND ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND IT!**_

Ok, this is a new kind of chapter … if it was a movie the frames would be side by side and you could see what was happening but for now, we have to read it. So this chapter is both Bella and Edward. They are doing the same things when one of them speaks I will change the text.

Bella's will be _Italic_

Edward's will be **BOLD**

The rest will be them together, so it will remain straight! (Get it – LOL)

So with out further a-do, and no more fuss, here is what we all have been waiting for! The first Bella/Edward New and Improved Official …..

OK HERE!

With Love Mac!

New and Improved

Chapter 24 – MASTURBATORY MISSIONS & POSITIONS

_BPOV_ / **EPOV**

**Walking into the woods, I needed to get away from her. I couldn't stand it, for the 8****th**** time today I would need some relief.**

_I followed him into the woods knowing full well what I wanted to see, and do. I swear I was busted when he turned around, and almost caught me. I veered off to another path but still kept him in sight. And what a sight it is._

Stopping I knew it was the right spot, quite and secluded for what I had in mind.

I leaned against a nearby tree for support.

My underwear were already wet with anticipation, I unzipped my jeans reaching one hand inside. Grazing over and over my sex with more vigor than I have ever shown.

I imagined the source of my desire was standing there in front of me, and it turned me on even more, knowing that I could put on a show …

With my other hand still in my pants, I began to pump myself slowly, while releasing a soft moan.

It echoed in my mind almost like the object of my desire was moaning along, to my exploits.

First one finger then two groping and stoking my engorged sex.

_I writher against the tree, making scratch marks along my back._

**I held tight to a low branch bending it to my will.**

I was cuming closer, my breathing hitching in my chest and the moans that escaped my lips felt shared by my imaginary lover.

Suddenly it was like I could hear them calling my name … I responded by calling out their name …

"Oh, yes … uh … oh … Oh GOD!"

"_Edward! YES!"_

"**Marie … YES!"**

It was so real; I thought I actually heard my name called in return.

"Marie … Edward! Where are you?" Oh good it's just Alice.

**Wait Marie is out here … Shit!**

_Oh, Crap … now Edward knows I'm here. SHIT!_

Walking back the way I came I wasn't paying any attention while trying to fix my pants and zip them up. Without looking I suddenly hit something, hard.

"OWE!"

"Damn – it! Watch where you're going"

"What"

"Fuck You! You watch where you're going!"

"Stop that!"

"YOU STOP THAT!"

"_Oh, for fuck sakes Cullen. Sorry OK!"_

"**No way I'm sorry! So there!"**

"_What are you five?"_

I finished buttoning my pants and walked away.

Alice found me about 30 seconds later coming out of the woods with my partner in crime following close behind.

The look on her face alone was priceless.

"Where have you two … oh …? Look we are leaving b-Marie, Rose is feeling really sick and she wants to go home. Do you mind grabbing a ride with Edward? Rose and I are taking the skunks with us; Jaz and Em are, totally, passed out drunk. Oh and thanks for … a … saving me from having to find both of you. You know you two should just hang together more often, save the rest of us the trouble of finding you, and having to split up like were the damn Scooby Doo gang."

Alice laughed to herself all the way back to the bonfire.

"Well I guess you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I didn't you did."

"_OMG! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP! This is really crossing over into a twilight zone thing."_

"**I agree, look my car is up this way. I'll take you straight home."**

"_Ok, thanks. I'm sorry for yelling before."_

"**No problem, I'm sure I deserved it for something."**

"_By the way thanks for yesterday … Newton. My tush is still a little sore. I don't know what Jessica see's in him. But then again she always was a little doe eyed."_

_SHIT!_

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Kicking of my shoes at the door I barely made it to my room with all my clothes still on, shirt, jeans, socks, skivvies discarded on the floor in a frantic fashion.

Falling onto my bed my lips still tingle from our heated secession in the car …

**She kissed me!**

_He kissed me!_

Ghosting a single digit around my vacuum bag, I imagine still be working, stroking, and teasing that soft playground. My tongue tasting my lover's sweet flavor.

Mmmm … warm mouth, soft lips; cool breath … my head was spinning again.

The cool air in my room makes every nerve in my body stand to attention.

Flipping to my side, I reach for a snuggling device. Images of my lover, warmly covering my own cold flesh with … soft arms … strong legs.

Snaking a hand into my tree of knowledge, I find a smoldering pool of lust coating my naked apple!

Forgetting my private time in the woods, I focus on the knowledge my fuck bunny was there all along… I grow even wetter, time for round two.

Falling down the rabbit hole, into a wonderland of my lover's sensual pheromones and fragrances'.

I need a solid release.

I want it rough and hard like the nasty dirty whore I am.

I have to be FUCKED!

"Take me!"

I scream to silent ears … YES! Show me what you want from me.

Touch me here and there, I hear my lover questing me, challenging me to be better than them, fight for dominance and control.

In a twirling ring of desire, my tempature rises, and a slight sheen of sweet beads my back down my spine, dripping in to my ass crack.

Working with reverence, I pump my hot cake of love.

"Oh, Baby … eat it, take it all! Like it like lollypop, suck it like a sucker."

I call out, to my heart's appeal, my hot cake glistening with fresh huger and yearning.

Manipulating that sweet spot my teeth ache to stimulate and awaken it, pinching and stroking.

Coating the edges of my flavor saver, until their dripping, I start again.

I tease and taunt my nipples. Pulling and rubbing at my chest with one hand while my other continues its slavery at my begging bag pipes.

Unable to be still an over beating heart, I grapple for handfuls of hair; with hard, heavy thrusts I can feel the thunderous quake in my core.

Hot love lava building zealously, pouring out of me, pushing me to imminent doom.

BURNING ME UNLIKE ANYTHING BEFORE IT!

Suddenly, the air if full of my lovers scent.

Physically close, the melding of fiery spew is glazing my thighs.

I imagine we're making the journey together.

Moans of hunger.

Screams of yearning.

Sensations of passion tease me.

Each stroke longer and harder than the last.

Each wave closer and closer to the shore.

I can hear the crashing, banging … So close

"OH!"

"Oh God!" 

"YES Harder, Faster!"

"OH GOD YES!"

_***BANG! BANG! BANG!***_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHO'S IN THERE WITH YOU?"

"OH! SHIT MY DAD!"


	25. ch25

_**A/N – WARNING GRAPHIC CONTENT! This chapter has some things in it that some might find offensive. But you need to read through it to see that all is not as it seems.**_

New and Improved

Chapter 25 – Let's _**NOT**_ Keep it in the Family

**BPOV  
**

What a fucked up weekend!

_**Saturday**_ … let's not go there. My dad still isn't convinced that I was alone.

_**Sunday**_ … hangover HELL! And the calls just don't stop!

_**Monday**_ morning … the phone is ringing again!

"Alice … I said …"

"Honey … Bella, I wanted to call you, and let you know, James and Phil are coming up. They will be there in the morning. James said that he was very sorry and that he wants to apologize to you personally."

"WHAT! Are you Fucking Kidding Me!"

"Bella, don't use that language."

"No! HELL NO Mom! What James _**wants **_to do, is gain access to me, and put up all his damn cameras again. NO! I will not remove the restraining order so that, pervert can come and mess up my life again. I can't believe you are defending him again! Oh, and what did you do to get Phil on your side."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I did nothing to Phil. He can see the change in James all on his own."

"Forget it Mom, James is not getting within 500 yards of me, and that's final. Oh, and if you even _**try**_ to get dad on your side I will tell him **everything**, including the fact that I saw you and James together. Wouldn't Phil _**LOVE**_ to know what is _"Wifey"_ and _"Son"_ are really up too while he's at away games."

"Bella … you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I! Now you tell Phil and James to go back to Phoenix where they belong and leave me the hell alone!"

I slammed the phone down, and began to cry. Suddenly all the memories flooded my brain.

"_OH, oh baby just like that! You know how mama likes it! *Smack*"_

'_Gross' I thought to myself I guess Phil got back early, but … I didn't see his car._

_The screams got louder, and I had to pass by their room to get to mine. EWE! Ok, just go fast and don't look._

_I didn't have to look, what I heard stopped me in my tracks!_

"_OH, James that's it … Fuck me harder!"_

_Then next thing I remember is James hovering over me shirtless …_

"Bells! Hurry up, you're gonna be late!" My dad screaming pulled me from the pits of despair!

_**Monday morning**_ … what else could go wrong?

_Damn Bella don't ask questions you don't want the answer to._


	26. ch26

New and Improved

Chapter 26 – Book'em Dan'o

**BPOV**

Skipping down the stairs, I was in no hurry to get to the "kiddy jail" other wise known as High School.

Charlie met me at the bottom of the stairs. He was just coming inside.

"What were you doing out there, checking the perimeter, making sure I didn't throw some guy out the window before coming down?"

"YES! I was! Now are you going to tell me who was in your room the other night?"

"Geese, Char … I mean Dad not this again. For the thousandth time, nobody was with me." … I waited a breaths length then added … "you just caught your teenage daughter masturbating."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! This has gone far enough!"

He started mumbling under his breath after that, _"Skipping school, motorcycles … and don't think I don't know you ride it, boys, girls, parties, drinking, … I'm the Chief of Police … Can't even control his own daughter … removed from office … talk of the town …"_

Then he spoke up, just about scaring my panties off.

"I am sending you back to live with your mother."

"Wait, dad NO! Please, I'll stop. I promise."

He didn't answer, just went right on talking … like what I said didn't even matter. I have to fix this. I can't go back. I have no place else to go.

"Your mother called the other night, said she has a surprise for you. Did she call you to tell you what it is?"

I didn't know what to say. I threatened my mom, but could I go through with it? After what he heard the other night … ?

"Dad, sit down you are going to want to sit for this one."

"Oh, God Bells … Did you get pregnant?"

"NO!" shaking my head vigorously, "God No! Nothing like that, dad I'm still a virgin, ok."

"Well what is it then, I have to get to the station."

"Um, mom … she …"

"Spit it out girl."

"James, Phil's son put up video camera's in my room. Hidden ones, and posted the videos all over the internet."

I said it so fast I'm not sure he actually heard me.

I didn't have to wait long for confirmation he had, when his face actually turned as purple as my shirt, I knew.

"Dad, are you ok?" I timidly asked.

He held up a hand … and I waited for him to breath.

Then … well lets just say, after school today we have to go shopping for a new kitchen table.

He stormed out of the house before I could tell him anything else, and well served her right. I mean if he calls her when he's this mad. She will likely spill the beans on herself.

I stood there broom in hand trying to fit all the pieces of what this could mean into my non-caffeinated brain, when a pounding on the door shook me.

Fearing the worst and hoping for the best, I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"


	27. ch27

New and Improved

Chapter 27 – Is There a Doctor in the House?

**EPOV**

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You will answer me! Who was in your room?"

"Dad, you came right in … there was nobody there. I swear! Why don't you believe me?"

My dad sat in the chair at the opposite end of our long dining room table. Pinching the bridge of his nose. While my mother sobbed in the chair next to him.

What the Fuck! Emmett gets all the po-nanie he can eat, and they don't say a word. I get caught masturbating and I get the fucking book.

"_This shit is just not fair!"_

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE IN MY HOUSE!"

"What?"

I suddenly realized I said that last part out loud. I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry dad. I did not have anyone in my room. I really was … um … ya know _'take'n care of business'_ … I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

I tried to sound as defeated as I felt, but shit. A man's shit is private isn't it?'

My mother sobbed a little more, then left the room. That was when my dad freaked me out completely. I'm not sure I will ever survive.

"Listen Edward, I'm sorry about all that. It was mainly for your mother. I know what it's like being a teenage boy, hell I was young when I first met your mother, and well … let's just say."

Holding both hands to my ears, "AH, dad COME on! Really MOM!"

I'll have to bleach my brain a millions time and I don't think that image will ever go away.

He chuckled at me and asked the tough questions.

"Who is she?"

Ah, damn … what do you tell your dad. I mean my dad has never really had that kind of relationship with Em and me.

"Um … well. She's new. You haven't met her, I'm sure."

I started to walk away when the next words out of his mouth had my ass missing the chair and flat on the floor.

"You know, I ran into Charlie Swan the other day. He tells me his daughter Isabella is back in town. You and Emmett haven't mentioned it. Has she been to school yet?"

_***Thud***_

And there it was ladies and gents! My complete undoing!


	28. ch28

_**Apparently once again I suck and keeping track of my chapters. I had an updated version of this that had more changes and corrections however, it is corrupted, and I have to wait until I get home to fix it. Sorry. I am posting this but I will change it later tonight.**_

_**A/N - PLEASE TURN ON YOUTUBE AND PLAY ** Fingers / By Pink ** And ** Get the Party Started / by Pink ****_

New and Improved

Chapter 28 – Hurricane Edward 2010

**BPOV**

If he grabs his neck one more time, I may actually jump him.

From the moment, I opened the door a waterfall started in my panties. Considering there isn't much fabric to catch it all my jeans were getting really uncomfortable.

"Listen, I need to get ready for school, so … what did you need."

Mmmmm … I know what I need, you and me and some naked apple action!

_Ladies and Gents there he goes again … the arm comes up … and, yes … right on the back of the neck … what a wonderful sight … could we get an instant replay …_

_Shhh…._

"Did you say something?" Ahhhhhh … I'm

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 …

"Bel … ?"

_***Smooch*!**_

_***Ring … Ring … Ring***_

Breathlessly I grab my cell ….

"**WHAT!" **

"_Marie_ you're LATE! For school …"

Damn Tigger's!

And of course, I look up from my call to see that I'm standing in my front doorway, alone as tires squeal off in the distance.

_Shit, now I __**HAVE**__ to take my baby to school._

A cool breeze reminds me I also _**have**_ to change!

Rubbing my legs together, I slam the door, and stomp off to my room.

***Ring … Ring … Ring***

This little Tigger is getting an earful.

"Ali I told you … oh, dad sorry. Yes, I'm on my way Alice was running late. Oh, sure. No, I will get Alice and Rose to stay with me, or I will go to their house. When do you think you'll be back. Ok. What about mom, did you call her. NO! Really, it's ok. He got in a lot of trouble, and there's a restraining order against him so he can't come around me. I will tell Ms. Cope when I get to school. Gotta go … hey dad, be careful. Yep, always am."

So, dad will be gone for the rest of the week and the weekend. Some _"State of Emergency thing in a nearby town."_

I say party and the Swan's … just a small one, like the girls and me … maybe the boys.

With a little more giddy-up in my step, I sashay into my room.

_Since I'm already late … might as well make it worth it!_

Grabbing, '_my little friend_', I head to the bathroom!

Wait … tunes can't get off to the sound of water … I much prefer the sound of music.

_***giggling***_

I hit **#69** on my IPOD plug into the dock and shake my naked ass to the bathroom!

Turning the knob, shots of moisture evaporate the air blasting away the coolness.

Droplets milk out of the nozzle pooling under the spray, creating an inviting aroma of lavender and freesia.

While my girl plays a heavy slow beat, my body is released of its stringy confines and breathless fabrics, dreaming of strong arms helping me remove each piece slowly and sensually.

Imagining his fingers jaggedly sweeping across patches of skin, eliciting delicious tingles striking me right to my core.

Easing into the bubbling steam, swathed in warmth, inhaling the fragrance, a slight voltage continue to scourge my body tortuously.

Hands trace over my each curve and mound springing them to life.

Small vibrations encircle my taught rigid buds.

Pulsating energy pulls at my core, trailing a path of animated sensations I reach for the place I desire him most.

My heartbeat begins to match the music pulse for pound drumming a beat, which I time with trusts of pleasure

My core is … aching, needing, and demanding serenity … small moans of pleasure abandon my lips, I bite to contain them.

It palpitates, vibrates, and hammers inside me.

Arching, taut, firm, constricted … my body is compressed, falling into itself waiting out the turmoil of my release.

Once the river calms from the storm of ecstasy I stand and close off the world to wash away my dream state of mind, fill my senses with a flavors of fruity passion. Rubbing and massaging.

Once done the music gone and the stillness of the room resting on peace and tranquility.

I can now continue with my day.

Exiting the bathroom, I need a change in music …

I HAVE THE HOUSE TO MYSELF FOR 7 … SEVEN … COUNT THEM 1234567 WHOLE DAYS!

S e v e n !

Number 67 starts on my IPOD and it the perfect tune to get me on my way.

*** Pink Get the Party Started ***

My girl comes through for me yet again!


	29. ch29

_**A/N – For this chapter please go to YouTube, and Play * You Dropped a Bomb on me / By The Gap Band *(for the first part) for the latter part *Pour Some Sugar on Me / Deaf Leopard***_

**To my wonderful Beta – Baby! YOU FUCKING ROCK! I love you to pieces!**

**To KKitten! This is for you … Eat it up, there will be dessert! (Later, much later)**

**To all the readers! OMG DO I LOVE YOU! I do, I do, I do! You guys rock and make me feel so loved! I write for you! **

**Chapter 30 I almost perfect! I will be posting it at midnight on the 30****th**** of October. **

**That would be tonight for anyone reading this for the first time.**

**I said I wanted to end it at 30 chapters so we'll see what kind of response I get as to weather I keep going … there is always more story when E&B are involved!**

**Thanks to you all**

**LOVE, **

**MAC!**

New and Improved

Chapter 29 - Ejaculation Proclamation

**EPOV**

I get out …

I get in …

I get out … slam the car door determined _**not**_ to get back in.

For every two steps I take to the door, I turn and stomp three back to the car.

_**MAN UP CULLEN! YOU PUSSY!**_

Huffing I finally get a stiff dick and knock on the door, only it didn't quite happen that way … it was more of a …

_***BANG, BANG, BANG ***_

Shit, just when I want to turn and run back to my car. She opens the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Shit!

I grab at the back of my neck in frustration, and because, damn, it still hurts from missing the chair earlier when my dad dropped a bomb on me.

I look her over …

I still can't believe that this beauty is Bella, the ugly duckling.

I shake my head and rub my neck again.

I swear I saw her lick her lips.

I want this girl so bad.

What is it that she does to me?

_**SHIT**__ say something you idiot!_

"Bel … ?"

_***Smooch*!**_

OMG! Her lips are like heaven, and she tastes like sugary sweet candy. Her tongue tangos with mine and I'm sucking the air right out of her, just when I reach for her waist …

_***Ring … Ring … Ring***_

Fucking, Alice, I'm sure.

She confirms it, saying something about _'Damn Tiggers!'_

Only one person can remind me of that bouncy character. Alice.

She must be on her way. I practically jump to my car and peel off toward school.

This shit is crazy. Who the hell kisses you every time you try and ask them a fucking question?

I can't seem to get a word in edge wise. How the hell am I going to bang her, if I can't even talk to her?

_**NOT**_ for lack of trying … shit that makes twice now! And she shot me down in the parking lot on Friday!

Oh, Friday … that skirt … my hands under that skirt … SHE was wearing a FUCKING Black Bra and SEE THROUGH Shirt!

OH DAMN!

_**** CRASH ****_

FUCK! Fuck! FUCK!

My dad is gonna kill me.

Thank God nobody was around.

I set the stop sign back up and call the police station.

This will really win over the Chief.

"Um, yah … I hit a stop sign and its down, like on the ground. No, nobody got hurt … just my car but I can have that fixed. I don't want to leave with the sign down. Yah, I will stay until you get here."

10 minutes later –

"Tell me Edward how did this happen?"

"Sorry Chief, I was … um … trying not to hit a couple of squirrels, yah. They both raced all over the road I swerved one way, and then they got under the car, and I swerved the other, and ran right into the sign. I'll pay for it, though."

"No need son. I'm just glad no one was injured. That's all I needed before heading out of town."

"You're going out of town?"

"Uh-huh, _'State of Emergency'_ in Elma. They are calling all area Chiefs to come and help."

"Can I ask?"

"Nope sorry son you can't. Ok, that seems to be holding. I will have a crew come out and fix it, later. Till then how about you find another route to school. Like from your own house."

"Yes, sir."

"And Edward. Keep an eye on Bella for me. Will ya? I talked to your dad and told him she was back. I think it would be good if somebody knew she was here, all this Marie business …"

My face must have dropped to the pavement because he stopped mid sentence.

"She didn't tell you?" 

"Um, what … oh! yah she did. I just … sure I'll keep an eye on her for ya. Any particular reason."

"Some boy from Phoenix… I don't trust leaving her alone. She promised to stay with Alice, but I'm sure you can see Bella isn't exactly the shy little girl that left here all those years ago."

"You don't have to tell me, she's hot! I mean she is really different."

He laughed but then turned stone faced, "Maybe you should stay away too."

Then he boomed with laughter, which in turn kept _me_ from shitting my pants.

First time in my life, I wish I was bullet proof.

"I better get to school. Thanks Chief Swan."

He waved me off and went to his cruiser, headed in the opposite direction.

Watching him pull away, it occurred to me that Bella hadn't come by. Which meant that she was still at home.

I whipped a _'U-y' _and headed straight back to her house.

We have some things to settle, now.

It was a huge déjà vu moment.

There I was outside her house, debating weather to get out of the car or not.

Of course I grew a pair and jumped out.

Her bike was still here, so either she was skipping or planning on being really, late.

I knocked once, nothing.

I knocked again, nothing.

Worry took over and I bravely tried the door.

THE DAMN THING WAS UNLOCKED!

What is she asking to be killed or raped or … God only knows what!

I quickly ran in closing the door and making sure _I_ locked it.

Running up the stairs the music got louder as I went.

I'd recognize that tune any ware, Alice plays it all the time … Pink, Get the Party Started … it's like her theme song before we light the bon fires.

I could hear the music and see the steamy bathroom, I'm not completely ignorant. She took a shower … duh.

My dick was doing handstands in my pants there was possibly a naked Bella nearby.

It took all of 5 seconds for that theory to become reality!

She opened the door on the left and screaming dropping her towel!

OH MY SWEET DEVIL!

My heart picked up to 110 mph!

"Christ, Edward! What are you doing?"

Her nonchalant attitude was baffling, but what struck me harder than my cock right now was when she bent over to get her towel.

SHE HAS A TATTOO ON HER BACK …. A BUTTERFLY TATTOO! NOT ONLY THAT … IT SAYS 'DREAM' UNDER IT! 

MY GIRL! 

Bella is _my_ girl!

My "woody relief" girl!

WHAT THE FUCK! Is going on?

"Bel …" I say jumping back before she gets all tongue tango on me again, not that I don't love that shit, but she's get'n the Cullen Inquisition.

She froze, just like that.

Ass in air, head to the floor, suddenly I'm hit with lavender … and freesia and shit fruity passion!

_Down boy…_

My dick is fighting my zipper right now and my pants are about to burn right off my ass!

I have to have her!

Before I know it she against the wall … legs tightly wrapped about me and our mouths are dirty dancing all over each other.

"I know who you are." I breathe into her neck.

"Then say it … out loud!" She commands naughty anger in her threat!

"Bella. _**My**_ Bella!" I call her, and claim her in the same admittance.

Swinging her arms around my neck she whispers, "If I bite you, will you bite back?"

"FUCK ME! I will do what ever you want!"

She breaths into my ear, "Fine, you are going to be my sex slave. _**Now**_, take me to my bed, slave!"

***Whipsh***

I can hear the crack in my head … Damn she is so hot!

Her skin is like scorching lava burning my fingers everywhere I touch her.

She pulls my face to hers and says, "Put me on the bed."

Obediently I do it, I'm her shiny new toy, play with me please my cock begs.

I whimper as her foot glides past my crouch.

Shit she did that on purpose.

_DO IT AGAIN! PLEASE!_

FUCK, she does, like she can read my mind her tender toes are massaging my crouch. I look up to the ceiling; cuz if I see the lust in her eyes that mirrors mine I'll cum right now!

"Edward … Look at me, **NOW**!"

Immediately I obey!

What I wouldn't do for this woman!

Her voice changes and she is shy and coy, "Edward I want you."

She pauses licks her lips, resting on her elbows her gaze is heavy from under her silky lashes, she bats them, then I am entranced by deep pools of chocolate craving dreams, my sweet tooth aches for her I lean down to hear her whispered words.

"Edward, I want you to … fuck me …"

The air catches in my chest, not moving. 

My heart burns with a need for fresh blood, it's all gone to my dick.

It's pulsing so hard I'm sure she can feel it on her leg.

"I … I …"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I want you …" she pauses leaning up to get closer to me.

Her lips are a hair from my own.

"Breath, Edward."

Her permission was all I needed; panting like a woman in labor … I'm such a pussy!

I put a knee between her legs following her down onto the bed.

Her body is under mine, naked.

She's every wet dream I've imagined and more.

I want to touch her everywhere and not at all.

Her perfection stops my breathing again.

She lays her head back just over the edge of the bed, then brings her leg up wrapping it around my waist, pulling my center towards hers.

"Edward … please?" She begs … her soft voice almost fantasized.

She grabs at my shirt pulling me closer still, accepting all my weight on to her body, she wraps me in her other leg.

Our fantasies meeting in the middle … I want to be naked _with_ her I want to feel her skin touching and caressing my own.

_Take her slow … douche!_

"Bella" her name feathers off my tongue.

"yes …" she sweetly replies.

"Undress me … please?"

Her head slowly comes up to meet mine and she kisses my lips tenderly, pushing me back on the bed so that she is hovering over me.

Each button is precise; she takes them one at a time applying small goading thrusts as they come undone.

With each one I am undone a little more as well.

Once she has my shirt off, her hands trace every track and line on my chest. I can feel her breathing, and she sighs.

Falling softly over me uniting our lips.

Her nipples are matched with mine. I deepen my breaths, and her breast rub against my chest, her frustration is pliable.

Melodious sounds descend from her mouth. Whimpering as soft as a kitten.

Suddenly she's giggling, what the hell is so damn funny!

I wanna read her mind so badly.

She bends down ripping at my pants with her teeth, popping buttons.

Looking up from crotch, the kitten has turned lioness and she wants to pounce.

She roughly pulls my pants off with one successful swoop, boxers, and all!

_**Damn**_ do I want this woman!

"Edward …" OH, shit the kitten is back!

She crawls up my body one painful inch at a time.

She teases me relentlessly … don't stop ever!

One bared soul falling into another.

Her body hovered over me, her lips finding places on my face and chest that she had not visited yet.

"Edward" she calls to me.

"Yes" the answer escapes without permission.

Solidifying her ownership of me.

"I want you Edward. I want to feel you inside me."

She commands while taking hold of my cock and stroking it.

Slowly I feel cold and hot, splash my senses, and I hiss at the sensation.

I've had lips there before but not _**her**_ lips.

The comparison is majestic; she is by far everything I've craved.

She is my own personal drug, my addiction, my obsession. I need her like air to my lungs.

"Mmm, she moans to me locking my gaze through her silky lashes. Edward …"

"Yes"

What the hell is that the only fucking word I know … NO! it's the only thing my brain can formulate …

_Yes_ – I want her

_Yes_ – I will do anything she wants me too

_Yes _– I need her

_Yes _– I will do anything she asks of me

Yes! Yes! Yesssss!

Pulling my attention back to her, she licks me like a lollipop, I want my stick in her candy shop … with the bon bons bang'n away ….

"Edward …."

Shit!

"Yeah!"

"What color is your cock sauce?"

"Unh! … I …"

FUCK!

GOD DAMN IT!

I CAME!

HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT!

_**A/N – Don't forget Chapter 30 tonight at midnight!**_


	30. ch30

New and Improved

Chapter 30 – Wild Hearts Can be Broken

**My Twilight is followed by a New Moon, soon Eclipsed from the Breaking Dawn.**

_(Another Time, Another Place, Another POV)_

"_That fucking Bitch! Who the hell does she think she is?"_

"_Ah, baby come on, we can fuck if you want." The pretty girl bats her eyes and rubs her boobs._

"_NO! Not right now. I have to think just go get the stuff and get back here."_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_GOD DAMN IT DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Go get your stuff, ALL of it." _

_He leans down to the table inhaling the pretty white powder. Sniffing hard and wiping the residue off with the back of his hand. He leans back resting his head on the back of the couch breathing deeply waiting for the affects to begin._

_A few minutes pass and the girl returns with 'her stuff'._

"_Are you ready for me?" _

_Her voice tries to sound seductive but the worry and fear she has of him when he is in this condition keeps her words from reaching their desired effect._

"_Come here baby … turn around I will put it on you."_

_She turns around sitting on the edge of the couch, and takes off her shirt. He peels back the plastic covering and holds the paper to her skin, and then he licks it wet._

_She moans slightly. She knows he does things to her body and can make her feel wonderful. She just wished he wanted her, and not __**'her'**__._

"_Ok, now put on the wig."_

_She obeys because she knows that if she doesn't he will hit her and then she will have to work extra hard next time._

"_Now face the wall and strip off your pants and take your bra and panties off real slow."_

_She complies. This is the way 'it' always is. She puts on a show then he fucks her, calling out __**'her'**__ name._

**BPOV**

I don't think my day could get any better, yesterday was magical, and last night was pure ecstasy.

Waking up with Edward this morning.

I know he rushed home to change, but he was waiting out front when I came out.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Everyone waited for us in the parking lot. I knew once I stepped out of his car the masses would ensue.

And leading the pack, none other than my new BFF, The great white "Tigger"!

"So _Marie_, we all were sorry to hear you got sick yesterday. Feeling BET-ter today?"

"Much thank you so much for asking."

"Hey bro … what up. Dad flipped when you didn't come home last night."

Gasps could be heard all around us, I think Jessica and Mike stormed off together, but in separate directions. (lol)

"Pussy … I thought …"

"That was until I remembered you spent the night with Jaz. It's all kool."

Edward and I were sweating bullets. I wasn't ready for everyone to know who I really am, and we weren't ready to reveal we skipped school to have totally hot sex all day.

In my bedroom,

And then in the meadow,

And then in his car,

And then again in my bedroom,

Oh and did I mention that we did it in my bedroom … all … night … looong!

Yep!

Definitely not ready to reveal that, I mean the glowing smile plastered on my face is NO dead giveaway … _that_ … and I can't even walk straight.

Soon everyone started to separate, and head to their classes as the five minute bell rang.

Edward walked me to my locker, then on to class.

The rest of the morning went pretty much the same; he would meet me at my locker then walk me to class.

I tried my best to ignore all the whispering and staring. Alice and Jasper attempted to get me to give up something in 2nd hour but I refused.

"I plead the 5th, due to possible admittance and total embarrassment."

"Fine don't tell YOUR …two BESTEST … friends …" Tigger went first.

"That you've known your whole life …." Then Jaz.

"And that have stood by you …" They totally ganged up on me.

"STOP ok … give me till lunch, k?"

"Yep!" they both said at the same time.

I wanted to wipe that smug, _"I always get my way"_ look of Ali's face but … to be totally honest I was dying to talk about it!

Finally fourth hour came, and I didn't have anyone in that class that I needed to be aware of, or hide from.

This time Edward actually snuck a kiss on my check before leaving for his own class.

Lulling in my blissful state I missed what happened in the first 15 minutes of class, but when I heard the loud shot over the intercom, I knew the shit had just hit the fan.

"**Now listen up!"**

That voice, I know that voice.

Small screams and crying could be heard over the school's PA system and even other classrooms.

I'm not sure how much I missed, but I was suddenly relieved my dad's the Chief of Police.

"**I. SAID. LISTEN. UP!** The following students are to report to the library.

"Alice Brandon"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Rosalie Hale"

"Emmett Cullen"

"Edward Cullen"

"And one _Isabella Swan_"

"Teachers you are to collect all cell phones **NOW!** IF anyone has called the police I shoot lovely Ms. … what's your name dear?"

_He didn't wait._

We could barely hear her answer.

"Ms. Cope. So, as I was saying Teachers collect all cell phones, and throw them into the hallways, then go back into your classroom and lock the doors. If _ANYONE_ gets any bright ideas or tries anything funny, Ms. Cope here … well … **BOOM!**"

He screamed into the intercom then another shot went off.

We all waited with bated breath to hear her say something and finally her sobbing echoed the rooms and halls.

"**YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!"**

Shit!

I am not Isabella Swan, I am Marie Dwyer.

It felt like hours had ticked slowly by, but only a few seconds had.

Within seconds there was a knock at our door. It was Edward.

Mr. McCarty gingerly opened the door.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing? Get to the library."

"I will but I just need to talk to Marie first please. I don't have much time."

I was already standing at the door.

Throwing my arms around him I kissed his neck and started to sob myself.

"OMG, he found me."

"Who …"

Edward's question was interrupted by Emmett grabbing him, and pulling him out of the classroom.

"Stay her Marie. NO matter, What!"

I fell in to my seat pulling my knees to my chest.

There is no way this will end well.

The intercom came on again.

"Isabella, you are stalling. GOD DAMN IT! GET YOUR ASS TO THE LIBRARY!"

Getting up to leave Mr. McCarthy grabbed me, and then reprimanded me demanding I get back in my seat.

He was guarding the door now.

I huffed and waited like everyone else.

Five minutes went by, nothing.

Ten minutes went by, nothing.

Eleven minutes and twenty-two seconds later, a static and echo sounded over the PA

**!Boom!**

"_Isabella_, you disappoint, poor Ms. Cope."

I cried.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU AGAIN! YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO BE IN THE LIBRARY OR I WILL START ON YOUR FRIENDS NEXT!"

A ticking sound was all that we heard next …

"Please Mr. McCarthy I _**am**_ Isabella Swan … wait, here look at my driver's license."

Once I had sufficient evidence that I was who I claimed to be, he let me go.

I ran as fast as my legs would go, and then I pushed them more.

I stumbled into the library, barely breathing. They were all there lined up and tied to chairs.

My tears flowed so freely that everyone turned to a blur.

Wanting to rush to them and set them free, I stumbled down the steps and right into his arms.

"Ah, baby … I knew you couldn't stay away from me. What took you so long? You obviously weren't busy getting ready!"

He set me upright, straining that last word.

Then he ripped my shirt right off.

"Shhh, shhh don't cry."

Edward knocked over his chair struggling to get to me.

"Ah, ah, ah! I knew it was him. Bells, really he's so … I would have gone for this one …"

Then he pointed the gun at Jasper.

"NO, James NO! PLEASE!"

**!BANG!**

"Oh, what baby I didn't hear you."

Alice's tears were pools of love, watering over Jasper as he slumped towards her.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

I screamed at him.

"Ah, ah, ah … do I need to remind you of your manners."

His voice sharp, icy like the sting of a bullet.

He pointed the gun at Alice, next.

"NO! Stop … I …I …what do you want me to do."

Defeated, I turned to him ready to do his bidding.

Edward and Emmett were both struggling to get free now.

James took my hand, and lead me around the counter and back into the office.

There was a young woman there, with bright flaming red hair and piercing green eyes. I knew immediately it was Victoria, his girlfriend.

"Vic, Snap out of it. Damn-it! Go out there and set up the camera."

She quickly did as she was told.

James tied my unresponsive body to the office chair and then left the room, locking the door behind him.

I couldn't think.

**EPOV**

That fucking son of a bitch, stripping Bella down right in front of us.

And Jasper.

I need to get a grip, can't think about anything but killing that bastard.

Two black sharp-toed high heeled shoes stepped in front of my face.

"Look if I help you up you have to be good, got it?"

Her voice isn't as sure as his. She obviously is only along for the ride on this one.

I nodded and grunted my agreeance.

Together we righted my chair.

Rose and Alice huddled as close as they could.

Em tried his best to tell me some sort of plan, but with the rope gagging his mouth I couldn't understand what he was saying.

Looking around I spotted the woman or girl, she has flaming red hair, and you can't really miss her.

She was setting up some kind of camera.

'_What the hell is she doing?'_ I wondered.

I didn't have time to worry about that.

I needed to get us out of here. Rose didn't look to good, I wondered if the ropes were hurting her or the baby. I'm sure that's what has Em so upset.

I saw … James, that's what Bella called him, come out of the office locking the door and heading towards us.

Em started to get restless, and bouncing his chair up and down.

James put the gun to his head, "Sit still Emmett!"

Em huffed, but stopped. He's smart enough to know, listen up when your life is on the line.

That asshole searched us as we came in taking everything and doing a little extra searching on the girls.

They both looked like they wanted to deck him. Rose won't stand for that shit. If she wasn't prego, he would have been laid out, gun or not.

Next James grabbed my face, I wanted to pull away but he had the gun pressed tightly under my chin.

"So, tell me Ed … ward, how does _**MY**_ little Bells fell. Is her pussy as tight as I imagine? I know you fucked her. Her smell is all over you. Not to mention it was a great show, first the woods. Was it daring enough for you? Then in your car, you are a horny bastard aren't you?"

I kicked and bucked my chair, the anger burned in me like the bile I felt in the back of my throat.

"FUCKER!" was the only word I could clearly spit at him.

"Tsut, tsut, tsut! You know Edward you should really be nicer to me.

**!BANG!**

**BPOV**

As soon as the door closed I snapped out of my 'hostage' state, and started looking for something to get out of these ropes with.

He tied me pretty tight but I had some wiggle room.

I spun the chair a couple of times and the only thing I could see was a letter opener but it was in the pencil holder on the corner of the desk.

While eyeing it the big TV on the cart in front of me clicked, and then a screen rolled up and down a few times finally coming into focus.

It was them; the screen was showing me my friends.

Poor Jasper, his eyes were still open.

Alice was still crying, but her head was leaning toward Rosalie's now.

My eyes took in everyone including Edward. He was upright again.

Suddenly James came into view, pointing the gun at Em.

Then he turned it on Edward shoving it under his chin.

He was talking to him, but I had no sound.

All of the sudden

_**!BANG!**_

He shot Edward … in the leg.

I could hear the screams …

It was torture, not knowing what's being said, and only hearing gunshots and screams.

Hot angry tears spilled down my checks hitting the desk with a small splash.

I worked hard and silently to get the letter opener I managed to pick it up with my teeth and drop it into my lap then twisting my hand to grab at it I started poking at the knots on that wrist.

I glanced at the screen every few seconds to make sure James was still in my sight.

I knew if I could get free the door would unlock from the inside, I'm guessing he locked me in so that no one could free me.

I don't know what his plans are but he has definitely gone off the fucking deep end.

A scream brought my attention back to the screen.

James was pointing the gun at Rose's stomach and Victoria was pulling on him obviously trying to get him to stop …

_**!BANG!**_

He did it … he shot Rose in the stomach the power of the blast shot her backward and I couldn't see if she was still alive or not.

Alice was screaming even louder, until …

_**!BANG!**_

He shot her too; it was in the chest right by her heart.

There was silence again.

For about 10 seconds that's how long it took for the adreline to get through Emmett's body enough for him to break out of his chair, aiming straight for James knocking them both to the ground.

I couldn't see much after that.

Until …

_**!BANG!**_

I knew Emmett was gone now too.

My head bowed, Edward would be next for sure then James would come back for me.

I accepted my fate and I was ready to die.

_**!BANG!  
!BANG!  
!BANG! **_

_**!BANG! **_

_**!BANG!**_

I looked up quickly to find James' face full of rage he was shooting at the ground.

"UGGGGH! DIE! FUCKER!"

I could read his lips and hear his words screaming.

He was coming for _me_ now, for sure.

I quickly wheeled my chair back behind the desk and threw the letter opener on the ground.

I could hear him unlocking the door.

He burst into the room then closed the door behind him.

"Well, she's gone. Now there really is only one person standing between us. Edward."

He paused and looked at me; my face must have expressed my bewilderment.

"Damn-it Bells weren't you watching, Vic, she's gone. Shot."

I had a chance.

He is showing emotions, there is some grief there.

"James …" I called him name quietly with a hint of seduction.

His eyes quickly shot to mine. He licked his lips and came over to me.

"Really, just us?"

"You have me here. Untie me so that I can show you that I've changed my mind. I … want to be with … you."

"Bells, you know that's all I've ever wanted was for you to be with me."

His words garbled in my head, and bile rose in the back of my throat.

His stench as he came closer made it difficult not to throw up.

He pulled out a knife and made quick work of my ropes.

I watched him closely place the knife on the desk.

When I was finally free, my main goal was get to Edward and see if anyone else was alive.

But first I would have to deal with James. I wanted him out of commission. I didn't see the gun he must have it on him.

Swallowing my fear, and my vomit, I eased out of my chair pushing my way between his legs running my hand up his body. He thinks I'm being sexy. I'm just feeling around for his gun.

I know I can distract him. Focus Bella.

"Mmmm you feel amazing."

"I work out, for you. Wanna see?"

I shake my head.

He pulls the gun from behind him placing it next to the knife on the desk.

I make sure to stay focused on him, keeping my hands on his thighs for security. That way he will think I only have one interest, him.

I have to time this just right. 

I play it all in my head, Get the knife stab him grab the gun and bolt for the door.

After several more run throughs in my head, I haven't noticed he is rubbing my nipples and he's grasping for my hips.

It's now or never Bella.

Everything happened so fast it might have been a blur.

I leaned in to wrap my arms around him only grabbing the knife instead.

Stepping back I plunge it into his chest, aiming for his heart.

He scream's out in pain and I push him, he stumbles over the chair onto the floor.

That's when I grab the gun and bolt for the door.

I make it out to the main area.

There is blood everywhere.

Frozen by fear and sickness, and loss … an angel's voice calls to me.

"Bella, sweetie don't look … come on honey … Look at me. That's it sweetie look at me. Help me get loose. I almost have it."

I have to push myself to Edwards's side and I place the gun down so I can help him.

Just when I am at the last knot, I feel a thrust and I'm flying away from Edward, right into Emmett.

Screaming I try to get up only falling more.

James grabs me by my hair hoisting me off the ground, then he stabs my in the stomach, with the knife.

"YOU, FUCKING BITCH! IT WAS ALWAYS HIM! WASN'T IT!"

I hear another scream from somewhere else and hear a shot fired.

I fall to the ground hard pushing the knife further in. It's bad I can feel it.

Another shot goes off. I can hear a struggle.

Turning I see Edward and James fighting over the gun, I can see blood on both of them.

Then the unthinkable happens, James has Edwards hand and aims it at his chest then pulls the trigger.

Edward goes limp, his head turning to me … his eyes open.

A single tear escapes my eyes before I start to lose consciousness myself.

James steals the gun from Edwards hand; towering over me he points it at my chest and shots.

"Your heart for mine."

I hear one more shot before it all goes black.


	31. ch31

New and Improved

Chapter 31 – Wet Dreams and Nightmares

**BPOV**

I was thrust awake, throwing covers and pillows and anything else near me off my bed.

This included one naked and very tired Edward.

"What the fuck!"

"OH, baby I'm so sorry …" I sobbed.

He was immediately at my side, obviously I was very distraught.

Hell YOU would be too if you dreamt some psycho killed all your friends and you too, before turning the gun on himself.

*shuddering*

Edward pulled me closer, after he gathered up all the things I had thrown in my awakening, and we huddled under my electric blanket to stay warm. Wrapped in each other's arms.

Drifting back to sleep I was filled with a new sense of emotions, not the fear from before, but the desire from Edward.

Yesterday had been so weird; I start out trying to get to school.

Then my mom is shoving that damn James in my face. After that I tell my dad, and he busts the kitchen table, and … well what happened next was by far the weirdest.

Edward came over once … for who knows what.

I wound up kissing him again. I don't know why I keep doing that.

WAIT! Yes I do!

He keeps trying to call me 'Bella'.

I knew he knew, but I wasn't ready come out like a prime time special on Jerry Springer.

Hell it's the age old tale, Mom's banging step son, while step son lusts after step sister, and in turn puts porn videos of her up on the internet.

Yep, Jerry is all over that!

Anyway … I just knew that he would go back to treating me like the ugly duckling Bella, and not the New and Improved Bella.

Somehow … he didn't … and I found out what I've been missing.

Edward was amazing.

The way he came in, I had already decided that I would talk to him after I got to school, and invite him over for this weekend.

However, the surprise was on me. I came out of my room only to find Edward standing at the top of my stairs.

Of course I screamed and dropped my towel, exposing everything I had to him, and I think he drooled on himself.

It felt so good, I had to keep going, but before I could even think clearly he had me against the wall.

Before my we caught the house on fire, I needed he was all like … "I know who you are."

Well duh, I know you do … and that's when it happened, I just took charge, and politely asked him what he would do if I bit him.

Well let's just say that he was _**'responsive'**_ to the idea.

I was glad, if he didn't disconnect from me soon, I would have melted into a puddle of my own tangy poon juices!

Trying not to over think it.

But come on! Edward "Fuck Me Harder" Cullen had my naked sexy ass body wrapped all over him like a 2nd skin and not once did we say anything that wasn't … well … HE WAS, IS AND I THINK ALWAYS WILL BE … _**MY BITCH**_!

He pretty much said so just not in those words … it was more like;

"_FUCK ME! I will do what ever you want!"_

Yah, something like that.

I couldn't resist.

Oh, and when I went down … I didn't even have to by the farm … the milk cow was handing it out like Halloween Candy!

All I did was ask him a silly question about the color of his cum … I mean he so dazzling I wondered if it sparkled or some shit!

NO REALLY!

I did!

Now I know … it doesn't sparkle … but it's a lovely shade of _**"cream"**_!

Edward makes it so easy to forget all the bad stuff.

Snuggled in his arms I can forget that the rest of the world even exists.

If would have been that way the rest of the day and all night … have things not taken a little tiny … humongous, catastrophical turn!

Of all the things that could have happen the one thing I should have expected to … do … and I wasn't even prepared!

_***SLAM***_

"Edward, Bella!"

"FUCK!" I whispered to Edward.

"Should I hide in your closet?"

"Yes" I whispered eagerly. "Stay. Please."

Dad was coming closer, I could hear his foots on the landing within seconds he would be rushing in my door.

"Where are you two, why haven't you gotten on your way to school?"

"WAIT DAD! DON"T COME IN!"

"What the Hell, Isabella Marie Swan, you open this door immediately …"

"Wait, I just got out of the shower."

"What? Why? Is Edward Cullen in there with you?" 

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

He sounds like he's going to explode … quick think?

"NO! Why would Edward Cullen be in here with me? Charlie!"

I screamed throwing open the door.

"You told him didn't you? You told Edward Cullen that _"Bella"_ was back in town. You gave away my secret dad."

"What … no … I would never do that."

I could see he was caught.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I needed some stuff I forgot."

"NO! You came back to spy on me. Make sure I went to school … or … you came back to make sure that Edward Cullen came by to tell me he knew who I was!"

OMG! His face gave it all away.

I was right.

He did tell Edward … well cat's outta the bag now.

"You didn't answer my question … Is he here?"

"What … NO! He isn't here."

I made sure to point at my feet, cuz I wasn't into lying … much!

"Well, alright I saw his car outside and figured …"

"And figured what DAD! That you would find me naked in bed with him?"

"Well … YES!"

"WELL! I'm not." Not now, that you came home.

I had succeeded in distracting him with images of me naked with a boy or naked in general after the "Saturday Screams" he overheard I'm guessed he wasn't going to ask any more questions. Which suited me just fine, I wouldn't have to tell any more lies.

He came out of his room a few seconds later knocked on my door and said that he was leaving.

"Have a safe trip dad." I yelled out to him.

"See you in a couple of days."

***&&&***

After he left Edward and I spent the rest of the day talking and laying around in bed … naked of course.

Then later … we shared the most magical night of my life!

I want to do it again … and forever.

I have to laugh … it did take us quite a while to get there though.


	32. ch32

**SM – Still owner of Twilight**

**MAC – Still Lusting after Edward!**

New and Improved

Chapter 32 – Cullen Coral – All You Can Eat Buffet

_**BPOV**_

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know you're here! Get your butt down here I am ditching time with Jasper to come get your ass, and bring you to school!"

She paused on the stairs.

Like hell, my naked ass was _**NOT**_ coming out to greet her.

I yelled through my door, "Alice I am staying home today!"

Now she was banging on my door. "Like Hell you are, you and Edward both get some clothes on and get to school."

Why the hell was she so concerned if we didn't go to school today.

After daddy dearest stormed out, I pulled 'little Eddie" from the closed and proceeded to assault him on my bed in the most sensual of fashion.

"Oh, Bella …" Edward's moans just spurred me on to lick and rub him, gently fondling his balls. Sucking him often to get my mouth wet.

You'd think I hadn't eaten in days the way I attacked his sausage, oh and what a giant sausage it was … more like a … giant gourd, which he can use to seed my garden any day!

"Mmmm!" I moaned into his head creating good vibrations … so good he bucked his hips, thrusting further into my mouth … I sucked hard quickly to prevent from gagging and to help him reach his goal or rather my goal!

I was going to taste him all of him before the day was through

Sucking harder and stroking faster I bobbed up and down, watching him from under my lashes. He quickly grabbed for the sheets throwing his head back and letting out the more delicious sounds.

My hunger multiplied 10 fold, and I had to grab his balls, right then he satisfied me. Filling my mouth, and coating my throat with his delectable cock sauce.

Once I was sure I savored it all, I popped off him with a lusciously drenched suction. I felt him jerk and wince at the added sensation.

Before I knew it I found myself pinned down, and my mouth filled with more of him … I tasted his tongue on my lips and in mouth.

"Mmmmm" we both moaned into each other.

The sneaky devil … snaked his way to my naked apple and began to peel the fruit. His skilled fingers rubbed and teased me until I screamed in frustration, grabbing at my footboard reading for my release.

"Ohhh, baby aren't you a sight. Stay!"

He commanded and I obeyed.

Quickly he returned with a scarf from my closet. Tying my hands in place, I watched in amazement. This boy had skills!

Too much porn obviously, thank GOD! No duds in that box. But Rose already warned me of that … and I couldn't wait!

But I would have to … this is where Alice comes in.

"Ali, I am not going to school today, besides I'm kinda … tied up right now. _**Cum**_ back later!" I had to stop, Edward was teasing and tickling me, so much I laughed out loud.

"Stop" I whispered to him.

"No" He whispered back.

"Bella! I will not go away. Now unlock this door."

"Alice I love you dearly but … GO. Away. NOW!"

We waited … well I waited and he continued to tease … soon I could hear Ali storm out the door.

"Like a fuck'n tornado that one!" he said.

"Where were we?" I seductively asked back.

"I was busy readying my snack!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

Then his luscious lips assaulted mine … well not the ones on my face … but the ones I really wanted him kissing!


	33. Ch33

_**For one of my friends I am posting this chapter, with the intent of repositng the rest of my chapters on Monday and continuing to post new chapters until New and Improved is completed. I want her to know that I love her dearly and respect her and am glad she is my friend.**_

* * *

A/N – And I quote _**"**__**HOLY SNICKER DOODLES! CAN YOU GET ME SOME ICE CREAM ON YOUR LUNCH BREAK PLEASE! YOU DEFINITELY NEED A WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER…NO PANTIES REQUIRED! LMAO – NICE JOB WELL DONE **____**"**_

**Thanks Nat! I love you too! So glad you liked it!**

**Love, **

**MAC**

New and Improved

Chapter 33 – A Very Swantastic Meal

EPOV

All damn day Bella's front door was revolving. Hell all I wanted was to get with my girl and everyone, and their grandmother had to come and interrupt.

What the fuck bitches, where is the do not disturb sign!

First her dad, and I thought my dick was cooked for sure!

Then just when I was being a good Buffet for Bella, FUCK'N Alice!

Cum the Fuck on, I even had my girl tied down!

After Bella had me twice this morning it was my turn … Lunchtime!

And she is look'n "mmm … mmm … Goood!"

She was laid out for me like Sunday brunch! I licked my lips in waiting. I couldn't help it.

Knowing I could taste her everywhere and she couldn't stop me … I must have sprouted little devil horns, and a long red tail, because my dick grew hard quick. All I could think about was how I wanted to devour her, body … and soul!

I wanted to tease her the way she'd been teasing me …

So, I started slow, once she had her fill of me I pushed her onto the end of the bed she played right into my hands while acquainting myself with her body she thought she was getting a release …

No, no, no honey … she grabbed the footboard and that was perfect.

I tied her up and now she was my smorgasbord …

Gently each finger started at her hands and burned a trail down her arms and over her luscious mounds, shivers rose on her skin, and her nipples grew pleasantly taught, looking almost painful as their color changed from a soft pink to a deep purple …

I needed to warm them … but not yet.

I placed kisses over her eyes and along her nose, slowly covering her cheeks and neck breathing warmth in her ears and along shoulders.

She squirmed and moaned pleading with me to go faster … I slowed even more if that was possible.

My hands had stopped next to her breasts holding her in place.

I moved to place her between my legs making sure my ass rested perfectly on my heals, and my cock would glide across her stomach each time I bent to kiss her.

Once I had satisfied my appetite of kisses, and felt that she was warmer, I moved lower, using my tongue to drive circles around her beautifully delicious breasts, moistening them until they glistened.

She wiggled under me pleading for a faster pace, and some friction so she could find a release.

"Mmm you taste so good I could lick you all day!"

"Nnnnooo… please, please …. Touch me Please, Edward!"

In response I shared my delight with her, covering her glistening mound with my mouth flicking her cold nipple harder and faster wetting it completely, then pulling back quickly and blowing on it at first with a warm breath, then a cool blast.

She instantly bucked her ass off the bed arching her back to get closer to my mouth again, needing me to warm her … and I did.

No need for my girl to suffer.

I placed my mouth over her other breast and repeated the technique, wetting her nipple then pulling away to blow warm and cool air on it.

They look so tight and so inviting I couldn't stop attacking them I devoured each one individually.

You would think I had never had such a succulent meal … she tasted divine and her arousal filled my senses to the point I was leaking precum all over her chest and stomach.

I could feel a coolness to the room. I knew that getting her wet and letting her cool would be sufficient torture, but of course I needed more!

After my enchanting meal of nipples and breast, I spread kisses all the way down across her belly ring, taking it in my mouth and playing with it …

She continued to moan but they were becoming purrs of impatience.

Dare I say she growled at me when my cock slid past her plate of love barely grazing it with the moistened tip!

"Uhhhhh … EDWARD, please …" her plea hushed coming in a whisper, giving way to her need for air.

"Look at me." her head levitated to see me positioned between her legs.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

She nodded, her eyes glazed with need, and lust, she teetered on the edge of sanity.

She licked her lips in show of her desired touch …

"Has anyone ever tasted you before?"

Her response a clear no, shaking her head … her eyes staying with mine.

"Good! I will show you what I have saved for you and I will taste what you have saved for me."

I softly commanded to her.

Again, she nodded, biting her lower lip.

I climbed back up her body taking her bottom lip between my teeth nipping at it just enough to take her mind away from the pleasure.

I felt her hips squirm under me again … closing my eyes to her I prowled back down her body placing myself at her opening ready to show her how much she dazzled me.

Her pleasant aroma was so appealing, I hardened even more.

When I exhaled, she pulled at her restraint arching her back again.

I ghosted my fingers over her soft curls. She showered them in her stimulation, wet and mouth-watering.

Unable to resist, my tongue sampled her flavor.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned into her honey pot.

Suddenly I turned bear, pawing at her hips, crushing her scorching wet pussy to my mouth.

Licking … biting … nibbling … her moans grew louder and her hips worked in time with my clutching thrusts.

Soon each of my taste buds exploded with sugar, and spice, and everything nice, fulfilling me … I drank in her milky juices as she convulsed against my tongue and lips.

Screams of pleasure left her limp in my arms.

My name declared from her lips, jingling thought her empty room, vibrating in my ears.

"Edward! GOD! YES!"

Panting she loosened her restraint pulling me up and snuggling in my arms.

She had fooled me into thinking I had her, but the whole time she played me.

She could have freed herself anytime she wanted, she stayed tied for my own pleasure … she played along for me.

Covering us with her feathery blanket, that thought rode around my head while we napped.


	34. Ch34 BANG! BANG! BANG!

**_A/N – The single for this Chapter is ... in the chapter sorry!_**

New and Improved

Chapter 34 – Bang! Bang! Bang!

**BPOV**

***BANG! B****ANG! BANG!***

"_Damn-it! Edward Open this door!"_

What the hell is going on?

All wrapped up in my comfy Edward blanket I was having a peaceful nap dreaming about what I want to do to him later … and then I hear banging on my bedroom door.

"What the FUCK Em!"

Edward yells out next to me.

"Oh, sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell."

He sleepily pats my head, like I'm a fucking 'Cock-er' spaniel!

"Ass hole says what?" I spit out!

"What?" He asks right on que.

"Exactly!"

From the look on his face, you'd think he could actually see the flames shooting out of my ears!

I grabbed my feather blanket off the bed, therefore rolling Edward on to the floor.

He quickly recovered and as was situating himself at the head of my bed, all naked and hard, not bothering to cover up either.

I turned around giggling …

"What?" He said again.

That was until I showed him my backside, naked of course.

***BANG! BANG! … ***

Damn Emmett started the banging again, so I thrust the door open before he tore it completely off the hinges … Charlie would cow then.

"What the Fu …" I couldn't even finish.

Emmett was staring past me straight at Edward!

I waved my hand in front of his face … OMFG! Love at first sight, forget Princess Lea, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo were having a moment.

Looking back at Edward that's exactly what came to mind, with his hand behind his head and that look on his face like, Uh … I just got what you want!

Only this Lea only wants that Luke … Ewe! Suddenly I was grossing myself out!

***SNAP***

I snap my fingers in front of him.

Something in Emmett finally clicked and the he looked at me and adjusted himself … that's better I mean Princess meat right in front of you!

_Ok … get __**off**__ the Star Wars thing Bella!_

_Fine!_

"Emmett, what do you want? And better yet, how the HELL did you get in here?"

"Alice showed me where you keep the key."

"_Great now the whole fucking senior class knows how to get into the Chief's house! Charlie is going to kill me …"_

Ok, so there I am affectively rambling on about how dad is going to cow, and THEN!

Emmett pushes past me, knocking me into the wall, and causing me to trip on my blanket, successfully landing my ass under _my_ desk …

_**What the fuck?**_

Luckily Edward knew what was good for him, and jumped right up to help me … dangling his hard 'core' in my face …

_**I just had to take a taste!**_

Well that worked out well, he jumped back knocking in to the _**BULL**_! And now my bedroom was becoming a china closet.

Emmett fell into my night table knocking over my lamp and my docking station, which in-turn switched on my IPod … and #85 started playing, Weird Al Yankovic – The White Stuff …

We all froze … After I recovered from my 85 shades of red that plastered my body, I sunk further back under my desk, as far as I could go …

Em started howling and pounding the wall.

His hysteria was uncontrollable, Next thing I know Rose is comes running up the staring crying … and screaming about Monkey sex, and his long awaited threesome …

Edwards rolling on the bed laughing his ass off … and what a cute tight ass it is … having trouble breathing I'm thinking …

Monkey Sex … Mmmm,

Asthma inhaler,

_Threesome,_

Sexy Naked Edward Ass!

SEX! With Edward!

**WAIT THREESOME!**

**WHAT THE FUCK!**

* * *

Please Review


	35. ch35 Unintentional Intentions

New and Improved

Chapter 35 – Unintentional Intentions

BPOV

"WHAT? THREESOME!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

Rose's crying had Emmett by her side trying to explain what was going on.

Edward joined me on the floor quickly covering his junk with the rest of my feather blanket.

"Oh, _**HELLS**_ to the no!" I screamed out. "Rose we," I motioned at all of us in the room, "are not, I repeat, NOT! going to do anything together … in a sexual way!"

Emmett looked at my like I just insulted the queen, and he was she.

Edward actually wiped his brow … what the hell!

Rose sucked up her sniffling, and turned to leave Emmett coddling her on their way out.

Leaving Edward and I, and my disheveled room to ourselves.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward turned to me and said. "If you wanted a threesome, I guess I could …" A huge grin cracking across his face.

"You …" I smacked his arm and he pulled me onto him kissing every part of me he could see.

"Uh, hmmm." A gruff voice cleared their throat from behind me.

"Edward, son."

FUCK!

His dad!

SHIT!

"Dad … I … um … well see …" Edward was stumbling all over himself.

"Look you too are old enough to know what is right and what is wrong and, be responsible. Isabella your father asked me come by and check on you. When the school called to say Edward wasn't there I figured this was where I could find him. I am going to walk out of this room and close the door. Edward I want you home in 1 hour. After you help Isabella …"

"Bella" I had to stop him, being called _"Isabella"_ was like being scolded and I wasn't standing for that from some man I hardly knew.

I didn't stand for that shit from Charlie … let alone a stranger!

"Forgive me …" he continued "After you help _Bella_ clean up this mess. Bella I would like to extend you an invitation to stay with us while your father is away, if you would like. Edward will be staying at home this weekend for skipping school."

"Dad … we didn't … ya know, _do-it_." Edward growled under his breath.

His dad completely ignored him closed the bedroom door and walked down the stairs. You could hear a pin drop in my room.

"Edward, maybe this wasn't meant to be … _'ya know'_ … us and _'do'in-__**it**__'_." I slowing started to get up.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back down into his lap.

"No, I don't believe that." He stated firmly.

"But look, first you don't even know who I am, I cant stand to even look at you … which was not your fault, and then we are suddenly naked in my room while everyone we know, INCLUDING OUR PARENTS! Keep interrupting us … please tell me how else am I supposed to look at this."

He grabbed my chin pulling my lips to his, tenderly kissing me.

"When we were like 10 I called you names and pushed in the mud, wanna to know why?"

A small boil of anger started in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it and nodded yes.

"Jasper liked you."

"So" I said looking at him like he was mental!

"So … so I liked you. And in the world of young boys, when one boy likes a girl and another boy comes along who likes her too, well testosterone tells us we have to be mean to the girl." He paused kissed my check.

The look on my face needed to match my anger, cuz frankly that shit was wack!

"SHIT! This is not coming out right. Look I have been in love with you, Isabella Swan since preschool. I have loved everything about you for as long as I can remember. No other girl has ever measured up. I … I … I am still a virgin because I have never wanted anyone but you … I just don't see being with someone if they aren't _'The One'_, ya' know?"

Shocked, I think I was in shock … did Edward Cullen just say that he _'loves'_ me?

NO!

Seriously?

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Wait, so all those years you teased me and tortured me, you were just trying to tell me you liked me?"

"yah." He said bowing his head.

"That's Fucked up. And a virgin, really? I mean what about all your _'girls'_?"

"What about them … the most I have ever done with any of them is get a blow job. You are the first girl I have ever gone down on, and I want you to be my first … to … ya' know, _'do-it'_."

"Ah, that's sweet you can't even say you wanna Fuck me!"

"What ever Swan!" he laughed and that smirk I love appeared, right before he kissed me, hard on the lips.

We lay there wrapped up in my blanket, and each other for about 30 seconds more.

"Hey Bella, mind if we move to the bed? My bare ass hurts."

"Oh, yah sorry baby."

After getting settled in my bed he let out a big sigh.

"So what now? I have to go home. But you can come with me?" He asked like he was afraid I would scold him for it.

"Well actually I told my dad I would stay with Alice, but I don't have to until tomorrow night." I looked at him hoping he would want to spend the night with me.

Edward was quite for a long time.

"Edward?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just going over things in my head."

"Yah, ok I understand." I started to get up knowing he needed to leave.

"Whoa, where do you think your go'in." He pulled me back to him and we snuggled down a little more in my bed.

"How about I go home, appease the parentals, then sneak back here later, around 10:00, they are usually passed out by then. My dad leaves for the hospital before we get up, and my mom never knows what we do in the morning, so I could come back her and stay the night with … you. If that's what you want?"

I think the jumping up and down and screaming my naked head off was answer enough.

God I was so horny for his boy!

I fell to the bed on top of him, I giggled he growled and we rolled around making out for about a half hour before his cell we off.

"Your dad?"

"No, Em … he say's dad said if I be good and come home now I can take you out tomorrow night."

"Wat'da say, wanna go on a date with _**"THE"**_ Edward Cullen?"

"Hmmmm … let me think about it." I tried to sound all serious, but he tickled me and kissed me and I couldn't help but say yes.

Edward got up and dressed, seeing that boy put clothes on was even sexier that watching him take them off.

"Mmmm" my stomach rumbled just as I voicalized my hunger for him.

"Hungry?" he winked at me.

"Only for you!" I growled pulling him onto me by his shirt and holding his breath with my lips for as long as nature would allow.

Ten minutes, and lot of heavy kisses later I was escorting Edward to the door.

We have a _**'date'**_, for tomorrow night.


	36. Ch36 Let's Get Serious

New and Improved

Chapter 36 – Let's get Serious

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward left, I called Alice. She didn't answer. Then I called Rosie, she was probably still with Emmett. In fact, I am guessing that is where Ali is she probably saw Edward and me and then had to find Jasper.

You know thinking about them being together doesn't make me want him so much. I think they are perfect for each other. Besides, I have Edward.

I threw on some clothes and headed out the door. It started to rain so I opted for the truck. Pulling into the diner, I honked at Mike and Jessica. They were with Angela and Ben.

Suddenly a strong arm is yanking on me and I'm flying across the hood of dad's truck.

"What the Fu … ck!" pausing I could see I should have eaten at home. "Leah."

"First you come back with out even so much as a word. Your dad didn't even tell my dad you were here. Then you go all skank and fuck Edward Cullen. Bells! ..,"

I cut her off, "Don't, Shhh, It's _Marie_. I. am. Not. Bella Swan. Not here, and I wasn't ignoring you. I just wanted to keep up the image. I didn't want Cullen to know it was me."

When the huge grin broke my face, she fisted my hood and stormed off. I followed her into the diner and proceeded to explain everything, mostly. I left out the "dirty" parts.

"So are you and Cullen like together?" she shivered after asking.

"I don't know, I guess. He said he loved … er,um … loves me."

"You do remember all the crap he put you through, I mean God Bella he's the reason you left in the first place."

"I know, Leah, but I feel so drawn to him. I can't explain it, and it's not just about sex."

She raised an eyebrow to me. "Well I've gotta go, homework. I know your dad is out of town you want to stay at my house, like old times?"

I felt bad to turn her down, but the feeling that Leah and I had out grown each other and our friendship was a fast approaching bus, and she was getting on.

"Thanks, but … I told Charlie I was staying with Alice Bandon. You can come hang out with us though …"

"Thanks Bells, but I think we have a, very, different opinion of who our friends are. Alice and I don't really _'hang'_.

Leah, and I waved as we pulled out of the diner parking lot and headed to our houses. It was already almost 6 o'clock. Leah and I spent a long time eating dinner.

To pass the time I cleaned the living room, did the dishes, swept the floor put in some laundry, cleaned my room, and decided to take another shower. I didn't really want to wash off my Edward smell but that was just it, I smelled.

After opting to soak in a hot bubble bath, I put on my silky PJ's, grabbed my electric blanket, and headed down stairs. Sitting down on the couch, I turned on the boob tube to watch a movie. I was flipp'n channels when Princess Bride came on, and I had to watch it. It was just starting. Wesley was handing Buttercup a jug.

"_Wesley!", _I called out in time with Princess Buttercup, laughing to myself. Who names their kid Buttercup.

A while later, I was crying and ready to turn off the TV when a soft knock came from the front door. Looking at the clock it was almost 11:00. Where had my night gone? Where was my Edward?

I walked to the door, blanket in hand. Unlocking the dead bolt, I pulled the door back a little to see who it was.

My face dropped, anger and fear took over. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He pushed his way in the door knocking me back against the wall. "I need to talk to you, and if you wont see me by will, I'll force you too."

"Get out!" I righted myself pushing him back towards the door. However, he was stronger than I was, and shoved my whole body back against the wall.

"Listen you little bitch!" He said pinning me to the wall.

With one foot between my legs and one hand holding my two in front of me, his other arm was pressing against my chest almost choking me.

I wiggled and squirmed to get free, but it was useless, so I spit in his face. He stepped back whipping his face and laughing. My eyes found the open door, and I started to move in that direction, when his hand abruptly connected with my face. He backhanded me into the wall knocking me to the ground and kicking me in the stomach. All the while ranting about how much trouble, I caused him. Unexpectedly he grabbed me by my hair and started banging my head against the wall.

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!

I squeezed my eyes closed screaming out in pain, "Stop, Stop! Please stop!"

I clawed, and scratch and tried to fight back.

Suddenly, I was being shaken, and another familiar voice was calling out to me.

"Bella, baby … Bella wake up!"

I grabbed a hold of him as tight as I could, soaking his shirt with my tears. Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, he lifted me into his arms and carried me up the stairs. I felt him place me on the bed, still unable to open my eyes for fear I would see James' face. I held tight to Edward, inhaling him. Telling my senses it was ok, Edward was here, not James. Edward would keep me safe and warm.

Somehow, Edward pulled my arm free from him and my sobs got louder. I heard him clunking down the stairs. That's when I opened my eyes.

I called out for him, "Edward … where are you?"

At first, I thought I was still dreaming.

Then he floated to the top of the stairs. He was the ultimate dream. I beckoned him to come to me, patting the bed next to me. He raised an eyebrow in question to my request. I'm sure checking to make sure it was ok.

"Are you ok?" he timidly asked. "When I came to the door I heard crying, then you started to scream and I … I didn't know what to do. You had left the door unlocked, my mind went crazy with worry."

I had never seen this side of Edward, all caring and lovable. I pinched myself thinking I was still dreaming.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I was having a terrible nightmare, but it's over now. You rescued me."

"What was it about?" he asked while lowering himself onto the bed and pulling me into him.

"Oh, nothing … I really can't remember it, to be honest." I wanted to tell Edward all about it, but come on what new boyfriend wants to hear about an old stalker.

_Did I just say boyfriend?_

_Yes, you did girlfriend. See I told you people can change!_

_Shut up!_

Edward started talking again pulling me from my inter monologue.

"Ok, so do you wanna go to sleep?"

Pushing up from his chest, "What? You mean to tell me you came all the way over her, rescued me from … myself and all you want to do is sleep!"

He gawked for a second …

"That shit was hot, the way you played the knight in shinning armor and came to my rescue …" I could speak after that, his lips were blocking my speech.

Of course, who cares with his cold hands starting to roam my hot flesh. I could feel his heart beating right into my chest.

His fingertips skimmed the top of my shorts. Edward pulled back his glassy eyes looked straight into mine. Then he said,

"Don't move. Sit perfectly still, there's something I wanna try.""


	37. PornaGrapic Memories

**A/N – Song for this chapter … well just start humming "bow, chicka wow-wow"**

New and Improved

Chapter 37 – Porn-a-Graphic Memories

**BPOV**

He bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth. I trembled.

It was slow and soft. Nothing like what we have done before. I'm not sure I can handle this kind of attention from him.

This was supposed to be fun and a huge game of catch and release. Now, the more I'm with Edward the more I don't want to let him go.

I put my hand to his chest and push lightly. His face is a giant question mark. His eyebrows raise up and a small smirk creeps around the corners of his luscious lips.

I lick my own lips in response to his tease.

*SHIT!*

"Hey! Alice and Rose gave me a porn. Wanna watch it? We can use the big screen down stairs in the living room?"

"WHAT! What the fuck Bella! I wanna … I give …" he sits back. His face is hard to read.

If I wait patiently maybe he'll give me a pre-show!

He's going for it.

His hand is in the air … OH!

OH! OH! OH!

There it is!

My God … those hands in _**that**_ hair!

I'm wet –er!

"You know I'm a sure thing right?" He asks me while I'm up and running.

While digging in the back of my closet in the bottom of a black plastic bag under all my "summer" clothes. I yell, "OH, I KNOW!"

On my hands and knees I back my way out of the closet. Wiggling my ass for good measure.

"Found it!" I huff, "Let's go!" pulling him off the bed.

I didn't think a guy would be so "not" into watching porn. I mean isn't that what makes them tick … knowing that some girl is gettin it up the ass while another guy is fucking her mouth!

I know it flips _my_ switch … hmmm

Have dildo … will suck!

Licking my lips again, I think I need some chap stick.

Edward huffs and plops on the couch, "I can't believe I snuck out for porn. I could do this at home you know."

"Yah, but then I wouldn't be able to watch!"

"Watch what?" he ask skeptically.

"Watch you jerk off for me." I say bluntly and bat my eyes.

"What, FUCK NO! HELL FUCKING NO!"

Pulling up in his lap I grind my ass into his crotch … "But Edward" I breathe in his ear. "It makes me so wet and horny to now you are touching yourself and to watch you," I pause for a quick nibble on his ear and lick his neck from his shoulder up to his hairline.

Then like the slut I apparently am. I run my hands though his hair and moan his name while my legs crawl over his lap making it easier for me to grind on him, perversely!

"OH, God! Bella … you … Don't stop!" He is heaving and stuttering against my breasts.

I pull him closer and smother him between them. His hands roam up my back and down to my waistband. Tugging at my shirt he pulls it off completely, and quickly following is my bra.

I giggle and pull away. He sighs and pulls me back to him. Groping my tits and pinching my nipples. I pull away again and he growls at me. Grabbing my hips he throws us flat on the couch with him on top.

I giggle again.

He pulls away to look in my eyes.

I smile at him in approval for him to continue. Raising my arms above my head, grabbing the side of the couch I arch my back. Trying to rub my nipple on his chest, he gulps loudly and takes one into his mouth.

Then ….

'_Bow Chicka Wow wow!' _

Music starts to play and ….

"UH, OH, UH! UH! FUCK ME! YOU STUD! FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER! YES! YES!

We both look at the screen!

Suddenly his lips are crushing mine, and my legs are wrapping around him.

I can't get enough!

**YES! YES! YES!**

_**FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER! **_

_You wish … _

Damn inner monologue!


	38. Panty Drops and Table Tops

**A/N – Ladies, and possibly Gents, I'm ready for this to be over. I've really lost my way. And can't seem to muster the strength to re-read all 37 chapters of what I have so far. This was going to be a fun, loving, good time and I think we've got that. Bella returns to Forks to fuck with Edward Cullen her long-time torturer. What she discovers is that she wants to "Fuck" him more that fuck 'with' him. Therefore the dance begins and they do the horizontal tango! Or do they … we still haven't seen them get down and dirty (yet!). **

**I will be ending this saga at chapter 40, so the next few chapters may be a little longer and a lot fuller! We will finally see where it all ends, and yes there is room for a sequel, but it will be not as fun loving and funny as this one. We may see them grow up a bit, and take on 'real life'. **

**Thank you all for your patience and understanding while you waited for the finale of New and Improved. So with out further ado, I bring you …**

New and Improved

Chapter 38 – Panty Drops and Table Tops

Oh, this slut is rock'n it! I can't believe women actually say this sit.

"_Uh, yah … just like that you dirty animal. Stick it in my ass … fuck that giant hole!"_

Ok so she didn't actually say all that, but hell you know porn stars they have to ad-lib. I don't even know, or care about what's happening on the screen though. My cock is straining for the beauty below me … Bella!

Finally I will have her. Burying my bone in her soft mound!

Pressing all my weight on her I rub my clothing retained cock directly on her covered pussy and spread her lips with my own. Imagining I will be doing that soon with her wet hot peach.

I can't get enough of this girl.

"_Mmmm"_ She hum's and I know I must taste good.

Pulling back quickly I get a wicked notion! She gets a pissed expression and then I throw my sex smirk at her and she winks with approval.

Sliding off her, and kneeling by the couch I pull her up to a sitting position. Working her out of her jeans I shimmy them down her legs pulling them off, leaving her in just her sex-atire.

My dick was screaming at me, he wanted to eat through the layers of her cherry pie, right to the creamy center. He wanted to lather himself in her warm and tasty goodness.

I knew that she needed it slow to start, I didn't want to end our night so quickly, but I also didn't want her be too sore to play this weekend.

"Bella," I breathed in her ear. "I want this be good for you. Please let me make you feel good."

She let out a long breath then sighed.

Leaving her side for a second I turned off the TV. Then I reached over the table and took her hand leading her to the big recliner. Sitting down I pulled her to me.

"I want you to enjoy this, and I want us to play hard later. So, lets take is slow for now."

%$^&

**BPOV**

My mind raced, did I really want this … is this how I wanted to lose my virginity … and to Edward "FUCKING" Cullen.

Looking into his eyes the answer a resounding was, yes.

I stood in my pink panties, in front of Edward. Who had managed to get his pants and boxers off in record time, then sat himself in my dad's recliner.

Leaning forward he gently pulled at the sides of my panties gliding them down my legs, letting them pool at my feet. The wetness I had felt rubbing against me was now airing in the room.

Pulling my hands to his chest, I straddled Edward's lap so that our centers matched up like two magnets pulling towards one another. The tip of his cock was moist and glistened.

Licking my lips I wanted to taste him again, I wanted to suck him into my mouth and feel him cum run down my throat.

He must have seen the lust in my eyes because his lips crashed into mine so quickly it was like fireworks.

Our hands were everywhere, groping and touching each others body. His hands moved down my back taking a cheek in each one, sliding me closer. I could feel how hard and ready he was.

His lips moved like hot lava over my cooled skin searing down my neck over my chest. His tongue swirled around, wetting my hardened nipples, sending waves of ecstasy through me.

My head fell back as he held me close.

#*+

**EPOV**

I needed to show Bella I could be everything she needed, rough and hard or soft and gentle. I decided that the soft and gentle approach was better for her first time.

We could fuck like porn stars later! My dick fist pumped me on that notion.

Her soft skin and natural scent was so intoxicating. Like an alcoholic I licked and sucked on her neck and nipples. I was drunk on Bella Swan and I had only just begun to taste her. I couldn't wait for her to poor her juices all over my cock.

Pulling her closer, my cock edged across her pussy, the tip stroking her honeyed lips.

Each rock of the chair drove me to the threshold of her garden.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck raising her self up to allow me entrance.

Locking her mouth with mine, I clenched her hips with my hands, balancing her wet folds on the tip of my steel rod.

Her swelling velvety walls, slid down over my shaft. Our kisses remained unbroken as she pushed determinedly against me.

When we reached her barrier I pulled my lips from hers, "Bella … look into my eyes." My breathing was exerted, but solid.

The truth was, once she had veiled my cock inside of her I wanted to tell her how much I knew … I loved her.

&$^%

**BPOV**

His eyes were glossy and dark. My hands stayed in his hair. We both licked our lips as he pulsed inside me, inching through the thin skin that would seal our fate.

I was giving myself to Edward, he would own this part of me forever … but that wasn't all … he would own my heart as well. I knew this now.

He was warm and strong.

I closed the insignificant distance left between us.

"Ugh …" I cried out.

"Look at me, keep your eyes on mine." He commanded softly.

Our eyes met and he began to rock the chair again. The pain dissipated, and all that was left was his warm body attached to mine. Our lips locked, with our eyes open.

Edward moved within me, and the universe aligned. He wrapped me in his arms like I wrapped him in me.

A single tear left my eye and Edward devoured it. Placing gentle kisses on my cheeks and eyes, the tip of my nose then back to my lips.

I closed my eyes to feel him lather me in affection.

Still inside me Edward moved forward. Kneeling out of the chair he closed the distance between us and the edge of the coffee table.

Gingerly placing my feet on the floor he held him self between my legs.

His hand pressed my chest back, so that I lay across the table. The angle was deeper. A renewed energy gushed from me, and my center heated up.

He was long, thick, and hard … thrusting into me. Slow strokes out … deep hard urges forward.

The sounds released from his chest were deep and throaty. They spurred the burning in my core that moved down between my legs. It was the kind of burn that felt good … better than good it felt fan-fucking-tastic!

I couldn't hold on to my screams of passion, "Oh, GOD! Yes, Edward faster … deeper!"

"Bella, baby … Uh … you're so wet and warm … Ugh … so tight!" He labored.

Skimming his hand up my leg he pulled it over his shoulder increasing the pressure and renewing the position. I squealed with delight at the sensation, spurring him to plunge into me with more force and depth.

I sat up quickly when his hand rubbed over my clit and my insides began to quiver.

"Bella …Oh, Baby! Fuck! Yes!" his voice was rough like his cock as it rode me harder.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Shit! Yes! Right there, harder! Fuck me! harder!"

"Oh!" we both shrieked.

My walls cinched around his hardness, until I felt him cum inside me. He was warm and wet. I hugged him close breathing heavy in his ear.

We both whisper to each others … I love you.


End file.
